


Origines

by BetteBealsFan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetteBealsFan/pseuds/BetteBealsFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite de l'histoire Sleeping Spell, à lire de préférence avant de commencer celle-ci</p>
<p>Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété d'Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

« Emma… Il faut t’entrainer. Reste concentrée ! »

« Mais je le suis ! »

« Sur mon décolleté ? »

« … »

« J’avoue que pour ça ta concentration est exemplaire, mais si on en revenait aux exercices. »

« Ok » S’avouant vaincu, Emma fixa de nouveau son attention sur la bougie posée sur un des bancs du parc. « Je n’y arrive pas » s’écria-t’elle soudainement en boudant.

« Emma… »

« Mais quelle idée de faire ça en extérieur… Il fait froid et le vent m’empêche d’allumer cette foutu bougie. »

Regina se contenta de regarder sa blonde. Elle réprima un sourire tout en lui répétant les règles de ce sort. Certaines attitudes d’Emma lui rappelaient celles de gamins à peine pubère, c’était parfois attendrissant. Regina ne comptait cependant pas lui montrer qu’elle pouvait céder à ses caprices… La Sauveuse s’empresserait alors d’en jouer pour obtenir tout ce qu’elle voulait. Elle grimaça donc en jetant une main distraite vers la bougie qui s’enflamma dans le vent.

« Eh ! Tu m’as dis de me concentrer, pas de faire un geste pour qu’elle s’allume »

« Tu n’en as pas besoin, l’important est de le vouloir, peu importe… Mais si un geste t’aide à focaliser, fais-le. » La bougie maintenant éteinte se ralluma sous le simple regard de la Reine. 

« Ok… » La bougie de nouveau éteinte ne broncha pourtant pas devant les gestes démesurés d’Emma qui grogna de plus belle. « Tu n’as pas un autre sort à mon montrer… »

Regina resta de marbre quand Emma l’agrippa par le col de son manteau pour l’amener contre elle en souriant. « Comme celui de déshabiller l’autre d’un simple geste… ». 

La brune était bien tentée par les avances de sa belle mais comptait la repousser quand une étincelle capta son regard. Entre les doigts de la Sauveuse la magie s’éveillait et visiblement elle était la seule à l’avoir remarqué. Regina fronça les sourcils en fixant son regard dans le sien. Etait-il possible que son pouvoir vienne de là ? Traduisant l’expression apparut sur le visage de Regina comme un refus à ses avances, Emma recula pour reprendre son souffle et se concentrer à nouveau sur la bougie.

Regina scruta de nouveau les mains de la blonde, les étincelles n’étaient plus là. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi n’y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt. Elle ricana doucement en s’approchant d’Emma qui se battait encore pour allumer la flamme.

 

Son agacement s’évanoui au moment où elle sentit des bras entourer sa taille tendrement. 

«Arrête de penser… » Lui chuchota Regina au creux de l’oreille.

Effectivement, à peine Emma avait-elle senti le souffle chaud de son amante que son cerveau stoppa toute activité. 

« Maintenant regarde la bougie comme si elle t’appartenait » Regina resserra son étreinte tout en déposant des baisers fiévreux dans le cou de sa blonde.

L’effet fut casi immédiat… Mais pas vraiment celui escompté ; la bougie s’enflamma littéralement. Du pieds à la mèche, elle se consumait sur place sous les yeux interloqués des deux femmes encore enlacées. 

Regina se détacha et d’un geste éteignit le feu qui commençait à dévorer le banc.

« Ok, je crois que tu as compris… »

« C’était quoi ça ? Je ne voulais pas enflammer la ville, juste allumer la mèche. »

« Je crois que nous avons trouvé le moteur de ta magie. » Cette découverte aurait du étonner la Reine mais connaissant Emma et sa libido, nul doute que son moteur était bien là.

« Mon moteur ? »

« Nous avons tous une manière bien propre à nous d’utiliser la magie. Toi ce qui la nourrit c’est ton… énergie sexuelle disons… »

Emma resta perplexe… Elle scruta Regina un moment pour s’assurer qu’elle ne se fichait pas d’elle puis se laissa tomber sur le banc. Regina l’imita, évitant de s’assoir dans la cire encore fumante.

« Je ne savais pas qu’il fallait un moteur particulier pour chaque personne »

« À vrai dire le plus courant c’est la haine… Ou l’amour d’ailleurs, mais c’est sensiblement la même chose. »

« Mais pourtant je m’en suis déjà servis sans qu’on soit… Enfin sans que tu… »

Regina rit en voyant sa blonde se battre pour trouver ses mots puis expliqua 

« La magie peut-être déclenchée par bien plus de facteurs ; la peur, la colère, la tristesse, la joie… Mais surtout l’instinct de survie et de protection. Comme le jour où tu as tenue tête à Rumpelstilskin pour me sauver. »

Emma prit un moment pour digérer tout ça, nul doute que la magie était reliée aux sentiments et aux émotions, mais à ce point ? La force qu’elle avait ressenti ce jour là avait été au delà de ses espérances. Quand Emma pensait magie elle pensait incantations, encens, robes de cérémonie… ou au mieux aux soeurs Halliwell… C’était une meilleure image qu’Harry Potter et sa baguette magique… 

Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion par Regina qui termina : 

« Par contre, là où ta magie puise sa force et où elle sera à son summum c’est dans le désir et la passion. Bref, je pense que tu as compris…»

Les joues d’Emma étaient rouges, elle se sentait mise à nue devant Regina qui la rassura en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ce n’est pas grave, le tout est d’avoir trouvé la clef… Et l’énergie sexuelle est ce qu’il y a de plus puissant. » Elle souriait encore, la situation était tout de même amusante. « On trouvera un moyen pour que tu puisses te servir de ta magie sans avoir à en passer par là… » 

« Ce n’est pas drôle ! C’est même très embarrassant… » tempêta Emma en captant le rictus de la brune. « Je ne veux pas que mes parents ou Henry le sachent… ok ? »

« Moi qui me faisait une joie de l’annoncer à notre fils ce soir… » répondit sarcastiquement Regina en reprenant son air sérieux. « Et puis tes parents n’y connaissent rien en magie donc pas d’inquiétude. »

Emma sourit enfin, il était vrai que personne n’avait à le savoir et elle avait toute confiance en Regina pour garder ce secret. 

Elles prirent le chemin du centre ville, toujours collés l’une à l’autre.

« Du moment que tu ne m’enflammes pas littéralement quand nous sommes au lit tout va bien. » ajouta la brune sans sourciller.

Emma s’échappa de l’étreinte de Regina qui riait en la regardant bouder.

 

_________________________________________________

 

De nouveau au travail, Emma s’étant presque endormi sur une pile de documents administratifs jouait maintenant aux fléchettes. Après tout, le calme de la ville lui permettrait bien un peu de distraction. Après avoir manqué quelques cibles et fait plusieurs trous dans le murs, elle repensa à la discussion qu’elle eut ce matin même. Elle espérait que son instinct de survie et de protection suffirait pour exploiter sa magie et à sauver tous ceux qu’elle aimait.

Les yeux rivés sur une des fléchettes tordues par sa maladresse, Emma n’avait pas remarqué l’arrivée de Gold qui la scrutait comme s’il avait suivit son cheminement de pensées. 

« Noyée dans le travail, Shérif Swan ? »

L’intéressée sursauta en s’abstenant, à regret, de jeter la fléchette directement dans le front de l’homme qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à trouver ici. 

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez, Gold ? »

« Oh vous savez pertinemment pourquoi je suis là. »

L’homme prit place en face du bureau, invitant le Shérif à en faire de même. Elle s’assit donc de l’autre côté en soupirant.

« Bien… Qu’est-ce que vous souhaitez savoir ? »

« Je veux tout savoir sur le père d’Henry »

« Et pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant, c’était il y a bien longtemps »

« Mlle Swan, un accord est un accord. Je suis sûre que vous ne souhaitez pas connaître ce qui arrive aux personnes qui ne respectent pas les termes d’un contrat passé avec moi. »

L’image du tracassin sauta aux yeux d’Emma qui ne parvenait pas encore à cerner ce curieux personnage. Henry l’avait décrit comme la Bête de ce conte à l’eau de rose ‘’la Belle et la Bête’’ mais elle n’avait pas compris pourquoi il apparaissait être également le crocodile du Capitaine Crochet… Elle y réfléchirait plus tard, pour le moment il fallait qu’elle s’occupe de la curiosité du Ténébreux…. Tiens, encore une facette de lui qu’elle n’avait pas totalement saisit…

« D’abord dites moi en quoi le géniteur d’Henry est si important ? »

Gold soupira à son tour en regardant autour de lui avant de se décider enfin. Après tout, il n’était pas nécessaire que son histoire reste secrète, personne ne l’arrêterait.

« Le talisman que votre fils à trouvé… »

« Celui qui semble déjouer vos pouvoir ? » sourit Emma. 

« Celui là même… » Le Ténébreux se leva pour s’approcher de la fenêtre. « Je l’ai offert à mon fils il y a de ça très longtemps. J’ai crée le sort qu’il renferme pour qu’il puisse retrouver un peu de confiance en moi. »

Emma n’en revenait pas de la sincérité de Gold, pourquoi lui accordait-il le droit de connaitre la vérité sur son passé. Elle en conclu rapidement que cette quête de réponses devait être bien plus importante pour lui qu’il ne l’aurait admis. Elle savait que son fils était le père d’Henry mais elle lui laisserait volontiers croire le contraire pour le moment.

« Comment s’est-il retrouvé à Storybrook ? Vous pensez que votre fils est ici ? »

« Ce talisman est arrivé ici par bateau… Ne jouez pas avec moi Shérif, nous savons tous les deux la vérité. Enfin une partie du moins…»

« Crochet… »

« Oui, et quand je lui aurait arraché le coeur je pourrais lui demander comment il a obtenu ce talisman. »

Emma secoua la tête, il n’aurait pas Crochet. À l’heure qu’il était il devait être loin… Comme s’il avait de nouveau deviné ses pensées, Gold lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Emma le trouvait de plus en plus effrayant mais surtout intriguant et charismatique.

« Mais comment avez-vous deviné pour Henry ? »

« Parce que j’ai personnellement sécurisé ce pendentif par la magie du sang. » reprit Gold.

Emma grimaça en imaginant le Ténébreux s’ouvrir la main pour saigner au dessus du bijoux. Semblant encore et toujours lire dans les pensées de la jeune femme, il secoua la tête comme pour signifier qu’elle se trompait.

« La magie du sang est un sort spécifique qui permet de protéger ce que l’on veut des curieux ou des voleurs. » Il passa une main dans les airs en se focalisant sur le téléphone du Shérif.  
« Décrochez. » lui ordonna-t’il. 

Sans complainte, Emma tendit la main vers l’objet qui lui brula les doigts refusant toute interaction avec elle. Gold décrocha le combiné sans mal avant de dissiper le sort. 

L’avantage de ce petit tour est que ceux avec qui je partage mon sang peuvent également passer outre. »

Il fixa Emma, attendant patiemment qu’elle comprenne enfin tous les aspects de cette confession.

« Henry a réussi à faire fonctionner le talisman…»

…donc il partage mon sang. Mais vous le saviez déjà. » Conclua-t-il avant de se rasseoir.  « Bien, Mlle Swan, maintenant que vous connaissez ma vérité, je souhaiterais entendre la votre ».

 

« Son père… » encore déboussolée que la bête en face d’elle soit le grand père d’Henry, Emma dû se faire violence pour continuer.

« Comment vous l’avez rencontré… ? » Gold commençait à grincer des dents, Emma était bien trop lente à son goût.

« Je l’ai rencontré, en volant une voiture… » lança-t’elle honteuse. « Il était allongé sur la banquette arrière, je ne l’avais pas remarqué tout de suite… Il avait déjà volé cette même voiture quelques jours avant. » Emma sourit en repensant à la manière dont elle avait obtenue sa précieuse coccinelle jaune.  « On a fait les 400 coups ensemble. Nous n’avions pas d’autre toit mais on s’arrangeait toujours pour trouver à manger… On volait dans les magasins, on dérobait quelques portes-feuilles.» 

Emma se levait à son tour, atteignant la fenêtre elle semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs.

« Nous étions jeunes, immortels, inséparables… Mais j’ai fais une erreur. »

« Laquelle ? » Gold n’était pas sûr qu’Emma l’entende encore mais il lui laissa le temps de passer en revue les pensées qui la traversaient.

« Je lui ai fait confiance » lança la blonde en se retournant pour le regarder, le ton froid et tranchant. « Votre fils est la raison pour laquelle j’ai passé quelques temps en prison, j’ai accouché d’Henry dans cet enfer. J’ai été obligé de m’en séparer parce que votre fils m’a trahi. »

Emma ne retenait plus ses larmes et sa colère en pointant Gold du doigt comme si tout était de sa faute. 

« Alors oui, la preuve est bien là, cet escroc ne peut être que votre fils. »

Elle ne pensait pas retenir autant de haine alors que les années passant, son envie de le retrouver pour lui faire payer s’était envolée. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre en se demandant si elle n’avait pas imaginé la culpabilité qu’elle cru voir un instant dans les yeux du Ténébreux. Celui-ci s’éclaircit la gorge puis demanda doucement : 

« Comment s’appel t-il ici ? »

Emma n’avait pas envie de répondre, comme si prononcer son nom allait le conjurer et le faire apparaître dans l’instant. Elle se mordit les lèvres puis céda : 

« Neal… Neal Cassidy »

« Merci Mlle Swan. Je vais pouvoir commencer mes recherches. » 

Se levant pour partir, l’homme n’était pas beaucoup plus avancé mais au moins ce nom d’emprunt l’aiderait à commencer ses recherches.

« Et dans la forêt enchantée ? » tenta maladroitement Emma sans se retourner.

« Pardon ? »

« Comment avez-vous appelé votre fils ? Quel est son vrai nom ? »

Gold fixa un moment le sol en souriant, un sourire douloureux et doux à la fois en repensant à sa femme, le bébé dans les bras. Elle avait choisit le prénom de leur enfant et il en était fier.

« Baelfire » 

Il sortie du bureau du Shérif, lui aussi troublé par ses souvenirs mais aussi plus déterminé que jamais : il le retrouverait.  
_________________________________________________

Dehors, alors que la nuit avait totalement enveloppée la ville, un nuage d’un violet profond se dissipa pour laisser apparaitre une silhouette masculine. L’homme toussa à de nombreuses reprises, le souffle coupé. 

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? »

Il fixa la femme au visage souriant en face de lui. Ce genre de sourire ne présageait jamais rien de bon, s’il avait dû le qualifier, il aurait choisis : ’’malfaisant’’. Il jeta un oeil autour de lui, mais ne pu reconnaitre les habitations. Personne ne semblait hanter ces rues. Il aperçu non loin de lui un bâtiment imposant qui devait être celui du Shérif de la ville comme indiqué sur la façade. La femme se décida enfin à parler :

« Bienvenue à Storybrook mon cher. »

Son sourire s’agrandit encore alors que l’homme cherchait à reconnaitre son interlocutrice.

« Ne cherchez pas vous ne me connaissez pas. Mais moi je sais qui vous êtes. » Comme pour accentuer sa réponse, la femme s’approcha légèrement en appuyant la première syllabe : « Baelfire ».

L’homme eu un mouvement de recule avant de regarder de nouveau autour de lui. Une femme traversant la route et ne prêtant aucune attention à eux, capta son regard. Son allure lui était familière. C’est alors qu’il s’aperçût qu’il ne pouvait pas bouger, les pieds encrés dans le sol. Un éclair de panique passa sur son visage alors qu’une main passait délicatement sur sa joue. À son grand étonnement, il ne sentit aucune sensation, aucun touché.

« Oh ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sera pas long. Je vous garde juste le temps de récupérer ma fille, peut-être même votre père… Et je vous laisserai repartir. »


	2. Chapitre 2

« Mon père ? »

Baelfire, complètement déstabilisé, fixa son attention sur l’étrange bâton que cette femme tenait dans sa main droite. D’une manière ou d’une autre, il semblait être lié à lui. Elle ne s’appuyait pas dessus, elle ne le cachait pas non plus. Elle semblait, néanmoins, le tenir comme un objet précieux. La femme suivit son regard et le posa à son tour sur l’objet. C’était un long sceptre en bois entouré d’un serpent et couronné d’une pierre ronde. Il plissa les yeux en suivant les volutes luisantes enfermées à l’intérieur de la sphère et dont la couleur était indescriptible. 

« Magnifique n’est-ce pas. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Baelfire à présent résigné. 

Se penchant théâtralement en guise de salut, la femme tint la cape verte recouvrant sa robe pour finalement se présenter :

« Cora. » lâcha-t-elle comme une révélation en le fixant du regard. Elle fut légèrement blessée quand elle ne vit que plus d’interrogation dans le regard du jeune homme. « Oh… Jamais entendu parler peut-être… » La sorcière se redressa, feignant de bouder puis laissa un sourire maléfique éclairer son visage. « J’oubliais que vous n’êtes pas resté assez longtemps dans la forêt enchantée pour me connaitre. »

Elle commença à marcher doucement alors que Baelfire n’eut pas d’autre choix que de la suivre. Ses jambes avançaient contre son grès, battant le pavé au même rythme qu’elle.

« En revanche, vous avez vécu assez longtemps dans ce monde pour me connaitre sous l’identité de ‘’la Reine de Coeur’’ je crois ? »

Malgré le ton interrogatif de sa phrase, Cora n’attendait aucune réponse. 

« Qu’est-ce que vous attendez de moi, Cora ? »

« ts-ts-ts… Pour vous c’est ‘’ma Reine’’ » répondit-elle de manière espiègle.

« C’est une blague… Qu’est-ce que je fous là ! » L’homme se frotta les yeux comme pour se réveiller puis tenta de prendre la direction opposée. Il parvint à faire deux pas avant d’être retenu par une force invisible. Brandissant le bâton devant elle, Cora le regardait se figer avec amusement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le saurez bientôt. Il va y avoir des retrouvailles, des larmes, des pertes et surtout beaucoup de surprises. » expliqua-t-elle soudainement tout excitée et impatiente. Elle reprit un comportement sérieux et hautain en continuant : « vous ne voudriez manquer cela pour rien au monde mon cher, croyez-moi. »

Elle ricana à l’idée de commencer son oeuvre et les fit disparaitre, d’un geste de la main, dans un nuage violet.

_________________________________________________

 

À pas de loup, Emma passait doucement la porte de la chambre de Regina, visiblement endormie. Elle jeta un coup d’oeil au radio-réveil de la brune, il indiquait 4h47 du matin. Il fallait être complètement fou ou suicidaire pour oser réveiller la Reine à une heure pareil mais dans son lit, chez ses parents, Emma n’avait pu trouver le sommeil. Elle avait envie de Regina, là, maintenant, et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde la Sauveuse ne pouvait se résoudre à penser à autre chose. Elle tenta donc le tout pour le tout : se glisser entre les draps de sa belle, silencieusement et se rapprocher jusqu’à se coller contre sa peau. 

Regina, qui lui tournait le dos, n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce. Son sommeil devait être assez lourd pour accorder à Emma son prochain mouvement. La blonde passa donc un bras autour de sa taille et posa petit à petit le poids de sa main sur le ventre parfait de sa brune. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Emma entreprit de la réveiller. Elle commença donc à déposer des baisers légers sur son épaule, puis son cou. Quand elle arriva juste au-dessous de l’oreille, elle sentit un geste d’excitation émanant de Regina et celle-ci, bien malgré elle, répondit en pressant un peu plus ses hanches en arrière. Emma savourait sa victoire en caressant la peau douce de Regina, arrivée à sa poitrine, les ondulations de la brune se firent plus pressantes mais s’arrêtèrent net. Emma retint son souffle, elle avait réussi à réveiller complètement la maitresse de maison qui prit le temps d’analyser la situation avant de parler :

« J’espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour te faufiler dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, Shérif. »

« Oh ? Tu veux jouer au Shérif et au Maire ?… »

« Mlle Swan… »

Hmmm oui celui-ci aussi il me plaît… Mlle Mills… » Répondit effrontément Emma en reprenant l’exploration du corps de Regina. « Ou encore mieux, je serais la Sauveuse et toi la Méchante Reine qui me punira pour avoir été trop gentille. »

Regina se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, interloquée par les idées de son amante mais sourit instantanément quand elle vit, dans le regard de celle-ci, l’amusement et un rire à peine retenu. 

« J’ai cru que tu étais sérieuse. »

« J’ai peut-être une libido développée mais je n’en suis pas à ce point. » répondit-elle en embrassant Regina qui se tourna complètement pour se blottir dans ses bras.

« Quoi que… T’imaginer dans ces grandes robes que la Reine pouvait porter, avec ton regard de… »

« Tu n’as pas intérêt à finir cette phrase. » coupa sèchement la brune. Emma se mit à rire au sérieux de Regina qui ne se laisserait jamais aller à tant de vulgarité. « Allez mon ange, laisse-toi aller un peu… »

Au mot doux, Regina se serra un peu plus contre elle. Elle avait accepté assez rapidement les petits surnoms qu’Emma utilisait çà et là, toujours tendres.

« Crois-moi tu n’aurais pas aimé rencontrer cette femme. Ce n’est pas du plaisir qu’elle t’aurait apporté. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, Emma avait fait une croix sur sa nuit passionnée quand Regina leva la tête pour la regarder, l’air offusqué :

« Tu penses que je ne sais pas me lâcher ? »

« Hm ? »

Emma était partie bien loin, loin de leur dernier sujet et ne comprit pas tout de suite la question.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas m’amuser dans ce domaine ? »

« Le sexe tu veux dire ? Si, bien sûr que si… » Emma ne savait pas comment exprimer ses doutes, il est vrai qu’au début de leur aventure Regina avait été entreprenante mais depuis quelque temps ce n’était plus le cas. Elle n’osait plus ou ne souhaitait plus se perdre dans leurs étreintes. Ce fait était l’une des plus grandes inquiétudes d’Emma qui en déduisit que sa brune se lassait déjà de leur couple. 

Regina toisait toujours la blonde qui cherchait ses mots. Elle savait qu’il y avait un ‘’mais’’ et l’attendait de pied ferme.

« J’ai juste… L’impression que tu n’es plus intéressée par… Nos moments. »

« Je suis simplement humaine Emma, pas une machine qui répond à chacune de tes envies. »

« Je le sais. » répondit Emma, visiblement blessée par ces propos.

Regina reposa sa tête sur la poitrine d’Emma à court de mots. Depuis le début le sexe avait eu une place très importante, mais Regina n’était pas une habituée de ce genre de relation et ne suivait plus le rythme de la blonde perpétuellement en demande. Emma, quant à elle, n’avait jamais été à ce point attirée par quelqu’un, elle pensait constamment à Regina, peu importe son occupation. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait comme ça mais elle n’avait pas non plus envie que ça s’arrête. Le seul problème maintenant était de retenir ses envies pour ne pas la faire fuir. 

Se sentant coupable, Emma embrassa rapidement Regina sur le haut du crâne avant de sortir du lit. 

« Je vais y aller, tu as besoin de te reposer.  Je suis vraiment désolée Regina. »

« Il n’y a pas de mal, reste… »

« Non j’ai besoin de prendre l’air et puis si je reste à côté de toi je ne te laisserai pas dormir. » conclu-t-elle avant de lui adresser un clin d’oeil.

« À plus tard alors… »

Emma acquiesça en souriant mais Regina sentit instantanément que ce sourire était forcé. Elle la laissa partir tout de même avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur le lit. Elle fixa un moment le plafond. Elle était réellement désolée pour Emma mais elle devait apprendre à tenir en laisse ses envies avant qu’elles ne les achèvent toutes les deux de fatigue. Elle ferma les yeux en se promettant de se rattraper au prochain round.

 

_________________________________________________

 

Dehors, la nuit était froide. Emma n’en avait que faire, elle marcha un long moment dans les rues de la ville endormie, puis prit la direction du loft. Elle devait se reposer un peu si elle voulait être apte à travailler le jour suivant. 

Elle ne se doutait pas que la nuit était loin d’être terminée. Cherchant ses clefs dans ses poches, elle peina à les sortir et grogna quand son trousseau lui échappa des mains. Elle se pencha pour les ramasser alors que son regard se posa sur les chaussures en daim surgissant dans son champ de vision. Elles lui semblaient étrangement familière. Le visage de l’homme qui les portait également songea-t-elle, avant que son cerveau, de nouveau irrigué correctement, ne sonne l’alerte. Elle le fixa un long moment les yeux grands ouverts. 

« Hé, Emma » Salua l’homme au sourire charmeur.

« Neal ? » Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Emma resta planté là, les yeux ronds.


	3. Chapitre 3

« Ça a l’air d’aller… » De plus en plus mal à l’aise, Neal se balançait d’un pied sur l’autre en soutenant son regard. 

« Qu’est-ce…? Comment … ? Tu… ?… » balbutia Emma avant de retrouver un semblant de calme. 

Elle cligna enfin des yeux en secouant la tête puis reprit, bien plus en colère que Neal l’aurait souhaité. 

« ‘ça a l’air d’aller ?’ C’est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire après plus de 10 ans ? Après m’avoir envoyé en prison ? Après m’avoir…. » Elle se rappela soudain qu’il n’était pas au courant pour Henry et il n’était pas question qu’elle le lui dise, il ne le méritait pas. «… abandonnée. » finit-elle.

« C’est plus compliqué que ça Emma »

« Je ne veux rien entendre. Je rentre chez moi, si tu veux bien te pousser de l’entrée… »

« Il faut que tu m’écoutes. »

« Non. » déterminée à passer, Emma l’envoya valser sur le côté, usant de sa magie pour la première fois contre un humain. Neal la toisa un instant, choqué qu’elle ait pu le mettre à terre sans le toucher.

« Alors toi aussi ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant. « Toi aussi tu t’es faite avoir par cette foutue magie ! »

« Ecoute-moi bien Neal. » lança-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui « tu n’as aucun droit de me juger sur quoi que ce soit. Débarquer ici pour… pour je ne sais quelle raison et m’obliger à regarder ton visage de… de… » à court de mot elle essayait à présent de maintenir sa magie entre ses doigts. Celle-ci semblait être plus sombre que celle qu’elle utilisait d’habitude et la sensation ne lui plaisait pas. « Barre-toi de cette ville aussi vite que tu peux, Neal, Baelfire peut importe qui tu es. »

« Alors tu sais ? »

« Évidemment que je sais, je suis coincée dans une ville remplie de fées, de nains, de Princes de toutes sortes de personnages de contes, dont ton père ! Et merde ! Quand j’ai appris votre lien de parenté j’ai tout de suite compris pourquoi tu étais parti en me dénonçant aux flics. Tu es aussi malfaisant et lâche que lui. »

« Je ne suis pas un lâche » protesta Neal, troublé. Il comprenait cependant la haine d’Emma. Il la laissa continuer ainsi un bon moment, peut-être même une heure entière. Jusqu’à ce que, soudainement, elle stop ses insultes pour simplement croiser les bras devant elle, autant par défense que par une tentative désespérée de se réchauffer. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne criait plus. Elle restait simplement là, le regard à terre à attendre que la douleur passe. Au moins elle avait dit tout ce qui lui était resté sur le coeur et c’était en quelque sorte une délivrance.

Attendant le bon moment, l’homme se décida enfin : 

« J’ai une explication pour tout ça, et une bonne. Si tu veux l’entendre je suis prêt à tout te dire. »

Emma n’avait plus rien à perdre et le jour n’allait pas tarder à se lever. Sa mère devait déjà accompagner ces satanés oiseaux dans leur chant matinal… Elle savait qu’elle ne le supporterait pas.

« Ok… Mais pas ici… » finit-elle par répondre en tournant les talons. Si elle n’avait pas été si concentrée sur ses frissons, sur son angoisse et sur son incompréhension, elle aurait remarqué le sourire triomphant de l’homme et son regard jeté derrière lui vers la femme au bâton. Son sourire calqué sur le sien. 

Cora laissa reposer de nouveau le sceptre sur le sol, la lumière émanant de la pierre s’éteignit alors. Elle regarda l’homme qu’elle manipulait perdre son sourire mais continuer son chemin, les yeux hagard.

 

_________________________________________________

 

Devant le Bed and Breakfast, Ruby se battait contre l’envie de retourner se coucher alors que le jour se levait à peine. Granny insistait toujours pour que le café ouvre tôt, bien trop tôt au goût de la jeune femme qui était de corvée ce matin-là. Elle déposait le double chevalet où était inscrit le menu du jour sur le trottoir quand elle aperçut Emma qui se dirigeait vers elle. La louve ne reconnut pas l’homme qui marchait à ses côtés mais sentit la tension qu’il y avait entre eux à la seconde où ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. L’homme la salua d’un signe de tête alors qu’Emma força un sourire : 

« Salut Rub'. Je me doute que le café n’est pas encore ouvert mais est-ce qu’on peut s’installer ? »

Malgré le froid, Ruby ne portait que peu de vêtements, comme à son habitude et cette vision fit frissonner doublement la blonde qui la suppliait du regard. 

« Bien sûr… entrez… » Répondit-elle en retenant un instant Emma par le bras. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Elle fixa l’inconnu comme pour faire comprendre à la Sauveuse le sens de sa question.

Emma lui adressa un autre sourire, plus franc celui-ci, avant de lui caresser la main puis d’entrer dans le café. Ruby n’était pas dupe, quelque chose chez cet homme la dérangeait, il n’avait pas d’odeur. Pour un humain tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal ce genre de détail était quasiment imperceptible mais pour un loup-garou c’était particulièrement déroutant. Chaque individu est dotée d’une odeur unique, mais l’homme qui venait de passer la porte qu’elle fixait à présent n’en avait aucune.

Ils s’installèrent tous les deux à une table en retrait puis commandèrent une boisson chaude. Neal eut du mal à commencer son explication mais une fois lancé, rien ne pouvait l’arrêter. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux clients qui affluaient au fur et à mesure du temps, préférant se focaliser sur Emma qui scannait chacun de ses propos pour être sûre qu’il ne mentait pas. Son radar ne sonna pas une seule fois, Neal était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus sincère et elle finit même par compatir au choix, particulièrement difficile, qu’il avait dû prendre ce jour-là. Elle apprit donc pour August alias Pinocchio, l’ultimatum qu’il avait imposé à Neal et la décision finale de ce dernier qui les avait donc menée jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

« Tu sais comment tu es arrivée ici n’est-ce pas ? » demanda Neal en jetant de temps à autre un oeil à la serveuse brune. Il avait l’étrange sensation d’être épié par la jeune femme depuis leur arrivée et cet intérêt était tout sauf amical.

« Oui, mes parents m’ont expliqué comment ils ont dû m’abandonner pour que j’échappe à Regina et que je puisse briser la malédiction… »

« …Et ainsi accomplir ton destin. » finit Neal en citant mot pour mot l’excuse que lui avait fournit August le jour où il l’avait abandonné. « Et tu as réussi… »

« Oui, malgré moi… Enfin à part que nous sommes coincés ici »

« Coincés ? »

« Personne ne peut sortir de la ville sans risquer de perdre totalement la mémoire. »

« Je vois que cette Regina a fait les choses bien… » Dit-il sarcastiquement en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Elle… Elle a fait ce qu’elle croyait bon pour elle à l’époque… » 

« On dirait que tu la défends maintenant. »

« Non, je comprends juste avec du recule pourquoi elle en est arrivée là. »

« wow… Je suis épatée par ta sollicitude » dit-il souriant. 

Cora ne lui avait pas tout expliqué mais il savait que la fille de la sorcière était cette même Regina. Anciennement Reine d’un royaume qu’elle avait usurpée à Blanche Neige, il savait aussi qu’on la surnommait à l’époque ‘’la Méchante Reine’’ pour tous les malheurs qu’elle avait causé ; les massacres, les trahisons, les manipulations et autres projets sordides dont sa mère ne tarissait pas d’éloges. Il était évident pour lui qu’Emma ne connaissait pas le passé de celle qu’elle appelait affectueusement par son prénom et qu’elle semblait protéger.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda soudainement Emma. Sa voix n’était plus froide, ses expressions s’étaient adouci et Neal souriait à nouveau malgré les regard toujours méfiants de Ruby. La jeune femme au cheveux longs et noirs discutait maintenant discrètement avec une vieille femme que Neal devina être la propriétaire de cette endroit. Soudain, toutes les deux se retournèrent sur lui. L’homme visé dégluti difficilement, la ville n’était pas très accueillante et il ne savait bien combien de temps il devait rester ici.

« Je suis là pour toi, je te devais une explication c’est tout. » dit-il en redirigeant toute son attention sur la blonde.

À ce moment-là Emma détecta un mensonge… Elle continua pourtant : 

« Comment tu as su me trouver ? »

« August m’a tout dit à propos de cet endroit. Il te surveille depuis votre arrivée dans ce monde… Enfin il a eu quelques déboires mais il n’est jamais très loin. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’il se cache ? »

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas, il ne m’a rien dit d’autre. »

Emma resta silencieuse un moment, digérant le flot d’informations qu’elle venait d’entendre puis fut curieuse de connaitre les rapports qu’avaient Baelfire et son père à l’époque. Neal lui conta son passé puis ses aventures une fois qu’il s’était échappé de la forêt enchantée. En un rien de temps la matinée passait et alors que les deux riaient en se remémorant le passé, Emma entendit des talons s’approcher de leur table, elle tourna la tête encore tout sourire pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une Regina pour le moins confuse.

« Regina ! » Emma se leva pour accueillir sa brune quand lui revint en mémoire la présence de Neal. Elle enlaça tout de même Regina qui ne manqua pas de remarquer le manque d’assurance de sa blonde.

« Déjà en pause-déjeuner ? » demanda la nouvelle venue en fixant intensément cet homme assis en face d’un café qu’il n’avait pas touché et dont l’expression était un mélange de surprise et d’appréhension. Malgré tout, il souriait bêtement et rien que ce fait suffisait à taper sur les nerfs du Maire.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » s’inquiéta Emma en regardant sa montre. Au vu de la tête décomposée qu’elle fit ensuite, Regina comprit que quelque chose clochait.

« Comment ça ? Tu ne sors pas du poste de Shérif ? »

« Shérif ? » Neal passa son regard de l’une à l’autre pour finalement s’arrêter sur Emma. « Tu es Shérif de la ville ? »

« Pas ce matin visiblement » souffla Regina entre ses dents, agacée que la blonde n’ai pas encore pris son service et par le fait qu’un inconnu ait traversé les lignes de sa ville. Normalement personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir. Excepté la Sauveuse, leur fils et elle-même bien entendu.

« Au fait, je suis Neal. » Saluant la Reine d’un simple hochement de tête, l’homme s’étonnait de la beauté de la femme qui lui avait été dépeinte comme un monstre, notamment par August. C’était donc elle que sa mère venait chercher…

« Vous êtes de passage ici ? » s’enquit Regina, impatiente de savoir comment il avait réussi une telle prouesse.

« Je suis simplement venue voir Emma, nous avons beaucoup de trucs à rattraper. »

Neal finit sa phrase en fixant la blonde, ses yeux trahissant une profonde affection. Regina ne manqua pas de remarquer cette expression et serra fermement les poings le long de son corps. Elle n’était pas coutumière de la jalousie et ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait se retenir de transformer ce ridicule coq en poulet rôti.

« Et bien je vais vous laisser à vos… ‘’trucs-à-rattraper’’ »

« Attends Regina » interpela Emma avant que la brune ne lui échappe. « Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Je ne crois rien Shérif, faites juste en sorte de vous remettre au travail le plus vite possible. » Regina se dirigea vers le comptoir pour commander son déjeuner puis se tourna de nouveau vers Emma : 

« Et n’oublie pas d’aller chercher Henry à 17h » 

Manifestement en colère, la brune fit clairement comprendre à Emma de ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin. Elle devait la laisser tranquille pour le moment, le temps des explications viendrait plus tard.

En se rasseyant, Emma fut de nouveau confrontée au regard perdu de son ex-amant :

« Elle te tutoie ou elle te vouvoie ? »

« C’est compliqué… »

« Et Henry ? Qui est Henry ? »

Emma soupira en laissant tomber sa tête sur le bord de la table.

« C’est compliqué…… » répéta la Sauveuse incapable de relever la tête à cet instant.


	4. Chapitre 4

Au bureau du Maire, Regina s’était remise au travail non sans mal. Qui était ce Neal ? Et pourquoi regardait-il si intensément SA Emma. Les relations n’étaient décidément pas faite pour elle. Depuis la mort de Daniel, elle n’avait eu que des aventures où elle avait toujours le dessus et ça ne restait que de brefs intermèdes, histoire de ne pas trop s’ennuyer ou de répondre simplement à des besoins biologiques. À présent amoureuse d’une femme, qui plus est la fille de son ancienne ennemie, elle se sentait démunie. 

En parlant de Blanche, cette dernière se planta devant elle les bras croisés, lui rappelant étrangement sa fille dans ses moments de rage. Regina leva les yeux sur elle puis, d’un geste presque gracieux, appuya sur un bouton.

« Sophie ? »

Lasse des arrivées impromptues, Regina avait engagé une secrétaire pour filtrer les entrées. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir rencontré la jeune femme dans l’autre monde et elle s’en fichait. 

« Oui, Mademoiselle Mills ? »

« Soyez gentille, remballez vos affaires et rentrez chez vous ma chère, vous êtes virée. »

« Pardon ? » La voix dans l’intercom s’affola légèrement.

« Oh mes excuses, seriez-vous donc sourde en plus être aveugle ? Vous êtes virée. » répéta une Regina étonnamment calme et posée mais dont la colère grondait en dessous de la surface.

« M-mais… » La gentille Sophie ne put ajouter autre chose, le Maire coupa la conversation en lâchant le bouton.

« Je peux vous aider Mary-Margaret ? » à présent focalisée sur la femme postée devant son bureau, elle insista sur son prénom avec une certaine dureté.

« Nous avons un problème » commença-t-elle en fixant Regina qui n’attendait qu’un mot pour la mettre à la porte. 

« Envie de me le faire partager ? » 

« Vous n’êtes pas au courant de ce qui rode en ville en ce moment ni de comment c’est arrivé jusqu’ici ? »

Sur le moment Regina resta bouche bée, puis se dit que l’inconnu de ce matin devait être celui dont parlait la jeune femme.

« Vous parlez de ce Neal avec qui Emma déjeunait ce matin ? »

« Neal ? vous voulez dire l’ex de ma fille ? » s’étonna Blanche qui ne s’attendait pas à entendre parler de lui à nouveau. Emma lui avait tout expliqué quand elle n’était encore que des amies et collocs sans mémoire de leur passé dans la forêt enchantée. Blanche donnerait tout maintenant pour oublier les détails qu’une mère ne devrait jamais apprendre sur les relations sexuelles de sa fille.

« L’ex ?… Je le savais… » souffla Regina, plus pour elle que pour son interlocutrice. « Comment a-t-il fait pour traverser les limites de la ville ! Et qu’est-ce que votre fille me cache encore comme surprise ? »

Encore une fois, Regina se servait de questions rhétoriques pour mettre en ordre ses idées mais à cette dernière interrogation, Blanche lui semblait tout à coup très mal à l’aise. Elle connaissait par coeur cette moue frustrée et honteuse, comme quand elle n’était encore qu’une gamine et qu’un secret lui brulait les lèvres. Regina savait mieux que personne que Blanche Neige était incapable de garder un secret, après tout elle n’en serait pas là actuellement si ça avait été le cas.

Se mordant la lèvre, Blanche ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne pouvait pas partir puisque sa venue ici demandait encore des réponses et ne pouvait pas rester non plus au risque de trahir les secrets de sa fille. Si la Reine ne savait pas réellement qui était Neal ce n’était pas à elle de le lui révéler.

Sous l’intense regard de Regina, Blanche détourna les yeux, fixa ses propres chaussures qu’elle trouva particulièrement intéressantes à cet instant puis, au moment où ses yeux remontèrent dans ceux du Maire, elle lâcha : 

« Neal est le père biologique d’Henry. » Elle se tapa le front d’une main en fermant les yeux. Elle était vraiment nulle à ce jeu… Emma allait la tuer pour avoir laissé échapper une information pareil.

Regina mesura les mots qu’elle venait d’entendre, ne se laissant pas le temps de jubiler de sa victoire sur Blanche. Elle se rappela l’obsession de Gold pour ce géniteur, passant un marché avec Emma en contrepartie d’une trêve… Mais en quoi ce Neal était si important ?

« Ce n’est pas le plus grave Regina » interrompi Blanche

« C’est déjà pas mal pour aujourd’hui Mlle Blanchard, veuillez sortir de mon bureau, j’ai des choses à faire. »

Sans prendre en compte l’air menaçant de Regina, elle continua : 

« Ce n’est pas le seule à visiter Storybrook… » laissant un silence flotter entre elles, elle vit que Regina n’avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait, elle reprit donc : « Cora est ici, je ne sais pas ce qu’elle prépare mais elle a été vu aujourd’hui même entrant dans le magasin de Gold. »

Cette fois-ci, Blanche laissa un peu plus de temps à Regina qui ne bougeait plus. Littéralement figée sur place, la Reine la fixait sidérée. La Princesse se demanda même s’il y avait encore quelqu’un à l’intérieur de ce corps paralysé. Se levant pour faire le tour du bureau, elle n’eut pas le temps d’atteindre l’épaule de son ancienne belle-mère qu’elle fut déstabilisée par sa soudaine prise de parole.

« Êtes-vous sûre de ce que vous dites ? » Le ton sec et froid de Regina ne laissait aucune place à l’erreur. Blanche recula quand la femme en face d’elle quitta son siège pour s’approcher à pas de félin menaçant jusqu’à la faire battre en retraite, le dos collé à la porte d’entrée.

« O-oui… Je voulais vous prévenir avant qu’elle ne vous trouve, il faut trouver une solution pour la renvoyer d’où elle vient… »

« C’est impossible… Ma chère mère est emprisonnée au pays des merveilles depuis des décennies. On ne peut pas en réchapper. »

Toujours menaçante, Regina plongea dans le regard de celle qui tremblait devant elle.

« La fée Bleue est sûre de ce qu’elle a vu, elle est venue en courant m’en parler ce matin… »

« J’aurai dû être la première au courant, pourquoi n’est-elle pas venue m’en informer ? »

« J-je pense pour les mêmes raisons qui font que je me retrouve coincée entre vous et cette porte avec la peur de ne pas resortir de ce bureau… »

Regina cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle s’était transformée un court instant en cette Méchante Reine puis était revenue à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, si sa mère était dans les parages elle se serait déjà manifestée… Blanche lui parlait encore, sa voix moins tremblante maintenant qu’elle ne la fixait plus mais Regina ne put discerner quoi que ce soit, bien trop occupée à comprendre la situation. Neal, Cora… Deux nouveaux visages en une seule nuit ? Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Gênée par les balbutiements de la jeune femme à côté d’elle, elle agita sa main inconsciemment, faisant disparaitre la source de son agacement. Dans le silence revenu, elle pourrait enfin réfléchir convenablement.

Blanche fut particulièrement déstabilisée quand le décore autour d’elle se transforma soudainement en salle de classe. Elle était revenue dans son école contre son gré, elle grogna un moment puis s’occupa des élèves postés derrière la porte de la salle.

_________________________________________________

À la sortie de l’école, Emma attendait patiemment son fils. Elle avait finalement expliqué à Neal qui était Henry mais lui avait expressément demandé de rester en retrait pour le moment. Il était préférable qu’elle parle avec le petit avant qu’il ne rencontre son père. Elle ne lui avait pas tout raconté le jour où ils avaient regardé des photos de Neal et où Henry avait voulu en savoir plus. Elle ne lui avait confié que les détails les plus heureux ou presque. Maintenant qu’Henry connaissait le visage de son père, il fallait qu’elle lui avoue la vérité avant qu’il ne l’apprenne par lui-même.

« Henry… »  
« Emma… »

Cherchant l’attention l’un de l’autre au même moment, ils se regardèrent en souriant. Emma fut la première à reprendre : 

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que je peux aller chez mes grands-parents cet après-midi ? »

« Oui… Il faut leur demander pourquoi ? »

« J’en ai déjà parlé à Blanche elle est d’accord. »

« Et tes devoirs ? »

« M’am on est vendredi ! » dit-il en boudant légèrement.

« Je croyais que tu les trouvais un peu ennuyeux ces derniers temps. »

« Nan ! Grand-père a dit à grand-mère qu’il s’était entrainé à Mario et que maintenant il me battrait avec une seule main ! » visiblement outré, le garçon suppliait sa mère du regard.

« Ok gamin, là c’est une question d’honneur… Je te dépose là-bas… Il faut juste que je prévienne Regina. » 

« Merci ! » Henry bondit sur Emma pour la serrer dans ses bras. « Et toi qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Rien pour le moment, on en parlera ce soir avec ta mère. »

« J’ai rien fait de mal, hein ? »

« Non mon bonhomme, rien du tout » elle serra son fils un peu plus fort en lui souriant. Elle n’avait pas le coeur à entamer une discussion épineuse pour le moment. Elle décida donc d’en parler d’abord avec Regina et d’affronter la situation à deux.

« Et avec maman ? »

« Quoi avec ta mère ? »

« Tout va bien entre vous ? »

« Je crois oui, pourquoi ? » Emma ouvrit la portière de la voiture au garçon qui hésita un instant.

« Je ne sais pas… Juste une impression » Henry monta en voiture et fut tout excité d’arriver chez ses grands-parents mais surtout impatient de prouver à son grand-père que personne ne pouvait le battre sur son jeu préféré. Emma ne resta pas longtemps au loft, juste le temps de discuter rapidement avec son père, elle prit la direction de l’une des plus grande demeure de Storybrook.

_________________________________________________

Arrivée sous le porche, il était évident que Regina n’était pas encore rentrée. Emma décida donc de prendre son mal en patience et s’intéressa aux parterres de fleurs toujours impeccables de la propriétaire. Cette exploration fut si passionnante qu’au bout d’une demi-heure, elle s’était assoupie contre la porte d’entrée. 

La brune enfin sortie de la mairie, s’avança en souriant pour s’arrêter à quelques pas de l’endormie. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina qui, d’un tour de bras, disparut dans une fumée violette. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s’ouvrit promptement laissant tomber Emma comme une crêpe sur le sol. Regina fut prise d’un fou rire et rien qu’à la tête de la blonde encore allongée elle savait qu’elle le regretterait un jour ou l’autre.

« Regina ! Ce n’est pas drôle » Emma se releva avec beaucoup de peine, une main posée à l’arrière de sa tête.

« Les portes ne sont pas faite pour y dormir ma chère. » Toujours souriante, Regina eut un minimum le sentiment de s’être vengée de la blonde et de son déjeuner surprise avec son ex.

« Tu es vraiment mauvaise parfois. » lança la blessée en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ? » lui répondit Regina en lui jetant un regard coquin par-dessus son épaule.

« Il va vraiment falloir que je t’enseigne l’art d’être mauvaise comme je l’entends… parce que ta manière est vraiment trop douloureuse. » ayant suivi son bourreau jusqu’au salon, Emma s’essaya lourdement sur le canapé.

« Ça attendra, pour le moment il faut qu’on parle. » rétorqua Regina de nouveau sérieuse.

Emma se sentit soudainement moins à l’aise. Elle remit ses cheveux en place avant de prendre une grande inspiration : 

« Oui… Pour Neal il faut qu… »

« Non lui on en parlera plus tard, compte la-dessus. Je veux te parler de ma mère. »

« Cora ? Tu m’en as déjà parlé, elle est enfermée au pays d’Oz c’est ça ? »

« Au pays des merveilles » corrigea Regina en leur servant un verre de son meilleur cidre.

« Ce n’est pas l’île où il n’y a que des enfants ? Ça doit être un enfer pour ta mère remarque »

Regina grimaça en tendant un verre plein à sa blonde.

« Non, ça c’est le pays imaginaire ! »

« Ah ! ? Peter Pan c’est ça ? Est-ce qu’il existe d’ailleurs ? J’aimerai bien le rencontrer un jour, c’était un de mes héros préféré quand j’étais enfant. »

Regina grimaça de nouveau et soupira d’impatience.

« Ça ne vaut pas le détour, je t’assure. Mais trêve de conte de fées, il semblerait que ma mère ait réussi à s’échapper du pays des merveilles et soit ici-même, à Storybrook. »

Cette nouvelle laissa Emma pantoise. Avec toutes les histoires que lui avait racontées Regina sur cette mystérieuse femme, elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement la rencontrer. Surtout maintenant que cette dernière était devenue, en quelque sorte, sa propre belle-mère. Voilà qui allait étayer le cliché sur les marâtres.

« Ok. » Répondit-elle simplement en articulant à peine. « Et tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Déjà attendre qu’elle vienne à moi, et je la connais elle le fera. Puis je ferais en conséquence. »

« Si elle nous cherche des ennuis tu pourras te mesurer à elle ? »

Regina laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux en finissant son verre.

« Aucune chance, ma mère est bien plus forte que je ne le serais jamais. C’est pour ça que je l’avais emprisonnée par la ruse. »

« Comment tu as fait à l’époque ? »

« J’ai eu une aide précieuse que je doute retrouver ici. »

« Gold c’est ça ? »

« Exacte » 

« S’il t’a aidé à l’époque pour la bannir, pourquoi est-ce qu’il refuserait aujourd’hui ? »

« Parce qu’elle s’est déjà empressée d’aller le trouver. Ils sont sûrement déjà de mèche… Rumple choisit toujours le côté du plus fort. »

« Peut-être que cette fois-ci… il choisira la famille ? » répondit Emma en étudiant consciencieusement les réactions de Regina. Elle vit cette dernière chercher un sens à cette phrase et surtout une relation entre ‘Rumpelstilskin’ et ‘famille’. La soirée allait être longue…

_________________________________________________

 

Dans sa boutique, le Ténébreux était assis derrière son comptoir. La visite de Cora l’avait retourné et il ne savait que faire des informations qu’il possédait. Elle avait un plan, elle avait besoin de lui et malheureusement il ne pourrait pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Cette sorcière avait tout prévu.

 

_________  
Ce matin-là

La cloche de la porte se mit à tinter, Gold marcha comme à son habitude de son arrière-boutique à son comptoir sans aucune motivation à servir quelconque client.

« Je peux vous aider ? » commença-t-il sans relever la tête.

« Tout à fait mon cher. » Cora se tenait devant lui attendant patiemment la réaction de surprise qui se profila rapidement dans les yeux du marchand. 

« Cora ? » toujours doué pour cacher ses émotions même prit au dépourvu, Gold esquissa un sourire sournois. « Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir ici. » 

Cora souriait elle aussi, elle connaissait bien le Ténébreux et savait qu’il était pour le moins déstabilisé par sa venue. Il n’était pas au bout de ses surprises.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t’amène dans mon humble boutique ? » continua-t-il, curieux.

« Je suis venue voir si nous pouvions… revenir sur nos termes passés. Nous avions un accord que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à honorer à l’époque mais maintenant… »

Rumple ricana en secouant la tête. Effectivement, il avait attendu beaucoup d’elle des années auparavant. Elle l’avait séduite, il avait cru en ses envies de partir tous les deux et elle avait même accepté de signer un accord dans lequel elle promettait de lui donner un enfant, leur enfant, une promesse d’amour dont le Ténébreux regrettait chaque jour de ne pas avoir refusé. Cora l’avait manipulé et avait jeté leur contrat aux oubliettes pour courir épouser le Prince Henry…

« J’espère que tu plaisantes. Sans vouloir te vexer, je pense que tu es trop vieille pour porter un enfant et moi je ne suis pas assez bête pour me faire avoir une seconde fois. »

Cora souriait toujours en examinant les bibelots posés sur une vitrine. Rumple tentait de deviner ce qu’elle avait en tête mais cette femme était bien l’une des rares qu’il n’arrivait pas à lire. 

« Tu ne veux pas d’enfant n’est-ce pas ? Tu attends autre chose de moi. » 

Cora prit la peine de tourner son regard vers lui en reposant le petit cheval en bois qu’elle tenait.

« Disons que je veux encore modifier le contrat. »

« Ce contrat est caduc depuis des décennies, ma chère. »

« Tu crois ? » souri-t-elle de plus belle en lui faisant complètement face. « et si je te proposais de te donner un fils ? Mais pas n’importe lequel… » elle fit apparaitre dans sa main droite le sceptre en bois avant de continuer : « le tien… » Cora frappa de trois coups le sol de la boutique avec le bâton qui s’illumina, laissant échapper une volute brune. Celle-ci virevolta un moment autour d’eux avant de se poser aux côtés de la sorcière et de laisser apparaitre un homme qui, décidément, ne s’habiterait jamais à ce tour.

Cora fut satisfaite de l’expression qui avait atteint le visage de la Bête. Elle posa son regard sur Neal et le plaisir fut d’autant plus grand quand elle vit exactement la même expression chez le jeune homme.

« Bae ? »

« Papa ? »

« Oh c’est tellement émouvant de genre de retrouvailles. » se moqua-t-elle en essuyant une larme imaginaire au coin de son oeil.

Gold grinça des dents en se fixant sur la sorcière :

« Comment as-tu pu… »

« Oh ne soit pas en colère Rumple. Ce n’est pas totalement de ma faute. » dit-elle en tendant le sceptre devant elle pour attirer son attention dessus.

C’est là que le Ténébreux se figea, il reconnut aussitôt l’artefact. Il passa un regard douloureux du sceptre à son fils. Ce dernier baissa la tête. 

« C’est le sceptre d’Asclépios… » conclu Rumple se battant pour garder sa fierté. « Ce qui veut dire… »

Baelfire releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes et ne sachant pas quoi dire au père qu’il l’avait abandonné, il se contenta de fuir son regard.

Bien… Maintenant que tu as compris la situation, revenons sur notre deal. » la sorcière frappa de nouveau le sol et le jeune homme disparu de nouveau, prisonnier du sceptre.

Avant que Rumple ne fasse un geste pour récupérer son fils, Cora fit disparaitre le bâton à son tour. 

« Tu fais souffrir mon fils et tu penses que je vais t’aider ? »

Cora sourit encore, la colère du Ténébreux était une douce musique à ses oreilles.

« Oh s’il te plait, nous savons tous les deux que tu accéderas à ma requête ne serait-ce que pour passer une heure avec ton Baelfire avant qu’il… Enfin je n’ai pas besoin d’entrer dans les détails, tu connais déjà l’utilité de ce sceptre. »

« Parfaitement oui. Mais ne me sous-estime pas, je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui donc tu n’as plus rien que je ne voudrais. Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que tu sortiras d’ici vivante ? »

« Rumple… Rumple… » Dit-elle en accompagnant d’un rire et d’un signe de tête quelques pas vers lui. « Ce n’est pas irréversible… » lâcha-t-elle simplement en caressant la cravate écarlate du Ténébreux. « Si tu m’aides… Je t’aide… ».  
_________

 

À présent seul, Rumple regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir tué cette femme quand il en eut l’occasion. Il tapotait nerveusement la couverture du livre ouvert en face de lui. Le sceptre maudit était dessiné au centre d’une des pages et la description en dessous n’avait fait que confirmer ses craintes. Il referma le bouquin violemment laissant sa peine s’exprimer dans le silence de son échoppe. Cora le tenait… S’il voulait aider son fils il devrait obéir à chacun des caprices de son ancienne amante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre lecture ! J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu ;)  
> N'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont toujours très appréciés


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________  
> Spécial Débra ;) profite bien de ce chapitre qui n'aurait pas vu le jour si ça n'avait pas été ton anniversaire aujourd'hui.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEARY!
> 
> Épisode classé E, nc-17, XXX, enfin bref... Merci aux mineurs et aux personnes chastes et prudes d'attendre le chapitre suivant, ça n'aura aucune incidence sur le déroulement de l'histoire.  
> ______________________________________

Préoccupée, Emma reprenait sa veste pour partir quand Regina la stoppa.

« Et où penses-tu aller comme ça ? »

« On doit faire s'occuper de ça, je ne peux pas… rester là… à attendre que quelque chose… nous tombe dessus. »

Au début de sa phrase, Emma était décidée, puis au fur et à mesure et sous le regard intense de Regina, elle laissa glisser les mots sans être sûre qu'ils aient encore du sens.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. » lui répondit Regina en l'emmenant par le col. « Tu montes avec moi au premier. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Emma se laissa guider, elle connaissait ce regard et il était synonyme de plaisirs sous toutes ses formes. Elle contempla la démarche de séductrice de la brune qui montait à présent les marches, ce déhanché était particulièrement irrésistible et Emma se trouva très chanceuse d'avoir le droit de regarder ce corps parfait autant que de le toucher. À peine la porte de la chambre fut fermée que Regina pressa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde qui heurta la porte de l'armoire avec grand bruit. Des mains s'engouffrèrent aussitôt sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau et ses seins. Elle sentit ensuite l'une d'entre elles se plaquer dans le bas de son dos pour ramener son bas-ventre en avant. Regina glissa une de ses cuisses entre celles d'Emma qui réagit aussitôt en jurant dans un murmure. La Reine souriait, contente de son effet, malgré le caractère malpoli des propos de son amante qu'elle aurait surement châtiée en temps normal, elle redoubla d'efforts en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Dans la chambre, Regina s'était découvert un penchant pour les injures de la Sauveuse dont le caractère effronté ne cessait de l'épater. Elles étaient si différentes, l'une toujours classy, féminine, bien élevée et gracieuse alors que l'autre était brute, malpoli, garçon manqué et turbulente… Mais une fois ces deux caractères combinés dans un lit, ou ailleurs, les qualités et défauts de chacune se mêlaient pour donner un résultat particulièrement épicé. C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent quasiment nues, Emma avec seulement ses sous-vêtements et Regina sa jupe, à se battre pour prendre le dessus comme elles le feraient pour une dispute. Regina était maintenant soulevée par la blonde qui la déposa sur le bord de la commode, lui écarta les jambes et força légèrement pour avoir enfin tout l'accès désiré. Même si la Reine avait essayé de garder l'avantage, elle s'était résignée, au plus grand plaisir des deux, à laisser Emma s'emparer d'elle. Ses gestes quasiment bestiaux eurent raison également de sa capacité à rester silencieuse. Elle agita donc sa main autour d'elles pour insonoriser totalement la pièce, autant de ses cris que des coups répétés sur le mur provoqué par une commode dont elle devra surement se débarrasser après ça.

« hmmm… J'ai gagné… » murmura la blonde à son oreille en ralentissant la cadence.

Regina se contenta de lever un sourcil et de lui lancer son regard le plus ardent.

« Tu crois ça ? » Regina lui agrippa le poignet stoppant net les allées et venues d'Emma en elle.

« Oh… Pourquoi tu en peux pas accepter de perdre… » se plaignit la blonde en tentant de se dégager.

« Parce que je ne perds jamais. » répondit Regina de son air le plus hautain et de son sourire le plus carnassier. C'est alors qu'Emma s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger aucun membre, elle fut projetée sur le lit avec force et recouverte aussitôt du corps de la Reine.

« Tu triches encore… Si tu n'avais pas de pouvoirs tu n'aurais pas pu me repousser… »

« Si je ne les avais pas tu ne serais pas dans mon lit à cet instant. »

Emma trouva effectivement une logique implacable à ce fait et souleva sa tête pour capturer les lèvres de Regina dont la langue vint jouer avec la sienne. Ses mains reprirent leurs explorations avant d'être à nouveau stoppées.

« Quoi… » pleura la blonde, persuadée de mourir d'une combustion si son besoin n'était pas assouvi dans la seconde.

« Mets toi à l'aise, je reviens. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle encore une fois alors que Regina avait déjà disparu dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

La blonde grogna d'impatience en recouvrant son visage de ses mains. Cette femme la mènerait à sa perte. Jamais personne n'eut autant de pouvoir sur ses pensées et ses hormones.

Regina réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, nue cette fois-ci (inutile de préciser que le coeur d'Emma manqua quelques battements devant cette vision) les mains dans le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? » demanda Emma de manière espiègle.

Regina s'approcha pour se coller au bord du lit, les mains toujours derrière elle :

« Je vais m'avouer vaincue pour le moment et te laisser gagner juste le temps de jouer avec ça. »

Elle ramena devant elle un god ceinture couleur chair prêt à servir.

Emma posa son regard sur l'objet puis dans les yeux de Regina avec un grand sourire émerveillé.

« Qui a dit que je ne savais pas me lâcher ? » continua la brune en déposant le jouet sur les genoux de sa belle. Emma se remit sur ses jambes et ne tarda pas à l'enfiler à le régler à sa taille. Regina prit l'objet entre ses doigts, l'ajustant légèrement et s'assurant qu'il tienne en place puis embrassa de nouveau Emma qui tenait difficilement debout. Sentir Regina jouer avec ce faux pénis était bizarrement et particulièrement excitant.

Emma ne put d'ailleurs tenir plus longtemps, elle allongea la Reine sur le dos pour venir se placer entre ses jambes sans rompre le baiser. Elle se frotta contre elle, poussant ses hanches vers l'avant en passant sa langue sur les seins de Regina. Elle les captura entre ses lèvres, chacun son tour puis plaça le jouet correctement. Celui-ci réussit sans mal à trouver son chemin et à entrer en Regina qui poussa un petit cris de plaisir, étouffée par une de ses mains. Elle se souvint alors que le sort les protégerait des oreilles indiscrètes et elle était heureuse d'avoir pris le temps de le lancer avant car Emma ne se fit pas prier pour commencer des vas et viens de plus en plus puissants. Regina, pouvant enfin s'exprimer, intima à sa blonde de continuer. Emma l'embrassa encore, de plus en plus fougueusement à mesure que le rythme prenait de l'ampleur. Elle sentait la respiration de Regina devenir de plus en plus saccadée et quand elle plaça une des jambes de sa belle sur son épaule, elle crut même perdre un tympan.

« Plus fort, Emma… » supplia la brune en agrippant ses hanches. Emma s'exécuta alors faisant démonstration de ses années de sport et ne perdant pas une miette des réactions que chacun de ses coups de reins pouvaient provoquer chez sa victime. Elle sentit alors tous les muscles de Regina se contracter à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de l'orgasme et il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que celle-ci répète le prénom de la blonde, tel un mantra, en atteignant le septième ciel. Emma continua plus lentement pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter. Épuisée, elle se laissa retomber complètement contre Regina tout en restant en elle. Elle reprit son souffle et réussit enfin à articuler :

« C'était… Vraiment une très bonne idée… »

« Hmmmm oui… Je confirme… »

Regina retourna son amante sur le dos avant de dégrafer le god. Elle aida ensuite Emma à se mettre légèrement sur le côté pour lui tourner le dos. La blonde s'exécuta, incapable de faire de plus amples gestes. Pendant un moment, elle ne sentit plus la chaleur de Regina et tenta de se retourner pour comprendre pourquoi. C'est à ce moment que la brune colla de nouveau sa peau à la sienne. Elle avait pris le temps d'enfiler à son tour le sextoy et pressait maintenant son corps contre le dos de sa blonde. Elle embrassa son cou, joua de sa langue contre son lobe et caressa la poitrine d'Emma en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

« Écarte pour moi maintenant… »

Emma sentit tout son être réagir à cette demande. Regina avait une voix ferme et ardente, elle-même perdue dans son désir mais à présent aux commandes elle était sur un terrain conquis. Au moment où ses jambes ne se touchèrent plus, Emma sentit ce même jouet, avec lequel elle avait pris Regina peu de temps avant, entrer en elle sans plus résistance. Elle poussa à son tour un crie de plaisir et de délivrance. Regina s'était tellement refusée à elle ses derniers jours qu'elle fut pratiquement au bord de l'orgasme en deux ou trois vas et viens. Elle résista un moment, préférant savourer cet instant mais quand sa brune commença à chuchoter des mots osés à son oreille, elle perdit le contrôle. Regina augmenta soudainement la cadence en passant une de ses mains par devant pour jouer avec le clitoris d'Emma. Ce qui eut pour effet de doubler le volume sonore de ses éclats de voix. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, la blonde expérimenta l'orgasme le plus intense de sa vie. Elle eut même du mal à rester consciente alors que Regina s'inquiétait de lui avoir fait mal.

« Chérie ? Tout va bien ? »

« Merveilleusement bien… » répondit Emma, notant le petit surnom au passage, quand elle eut retrouvé sa voix et ses fonctions cognitives. « Oh mon Dieu… C'était… Incroyable » finit-elle en se retournant. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de Regina qui la serra contre elle un moment avant de dégager le jouet d'entre ses jambes. « Ok. Je retire ce que j'ai dis… Tu sais vraiment comment te laisser aller… » clonclua la Sauveuse.

Regina sourit alors victorieusement en lui glissant un 'je t'aime' mais elle n'eut pas de réponse, Emma s'était déjà endormi et elle n'eut pas la force de bouger au risque de la réveiller. Elle se contenta d'agiter une de ses mains libres pour éteindre la petite lampe de chevet et suivit sa blonde aux pays des rêves.


	6. Chapitre 6

Dans un accès de colère, la bouteille de cidre de Regina avait heurté le mur. Son contenant perlait sur le sol de la pièce où des cris retentissaient.

« Neal est le fils de Rumple ? Comment ce sale rat a pu me manipuler comme ça… »

« Ce n’est qu’une coïncidence Regina… » Emma tenta vainement de calmer sa belle.

« Une coïncidence ? » La brune fusillait la blonde du regard et cette dernière se rassit en soupirant. 

« Sincèrement je ne pense pas que Gold soit au courant, il a peut-être effectivement choisi Henry pour l’adoption parce qu’il est mon fils mais il ne semblait vraiment pas être au courant pour Neal et moi… »

« Pour Neal et toi… » Maugréas la Reine, les envies de meurtre lui reprenaient soudainement. « Pourquoi est-ce qu’il est venu jusqu’ici celui-là ? »

« Pour me parler, s’excuser, rattraper le temps perdu, je n’en sais rien. » Emma aurait peut-être due s’arrêter aux excuses, elle savait ce que ‘rattraper le temps perdu’ pouvait impliquer.

« Vas rattraper le temps perdu alors » bingo, pensa Emma en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Nouvelle erreur, il semblerait que Regina ne soit pas d’humeur câline. Elle fut repoussée aussitôt avec force.

« ‘Gina sérieusement… C’est avec toi que je veux être, pas avec lui. Il est simplement venu m’expliquer les raisons qui l’ont fait disparaitre avant la naissance d’Henry. C’était comme s’il avait eu une confession à faire avant de… de je ne sais pas d’ailleurs. De disparaitre à nouveau sans doute. »

« Maintenant qu’il sait qu’il a un fils tu crois vraiment qu’il va partir ? De là à ce qu’il n’essaie pas de me l’enlever… »

« Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, personne ne nous enlèvera Henry. »

En parlant du loup, le garçon entra dans la maison tout sourire suivi de son grand-père. 

« M’ma, m’man ! J’ai réussi à sauver l’honneur ! » Dit-il en plus fière que jamais.

« Combien de temps il passe devant sa console ? » questionna Charmant visiblement frustré de sa défaite contre un enfant.

Regina fit disparaitre discrètement les traces de la bouteille cassée ainsi que le liquide gâché d’un tour de main puis accueillit son fils avec le sourire.

« J’espère pas plus qu’il n’a le droit… »

Henry se mit à rougir en enlaçant sa mère adoptive avant d’être également enlacé par sa mère biologique. Tous les trois perdus dans l’étreinte, donnaient l’image d’une famille aimante, heureuse et enfin complète. Charmant les regardait avec beaucoup de fierté alors qu’il faisait déjà marche arrière vers la porte d’entrée. 

« Je vais vous laisser. À la prochaine pour la revanche Henry. »

« Quand tu veux grand’pa » répondit le gamin en tirant la langue.

L’homme lui renvoya sa grimace avant d’adresser un clin d’oeil à sa fille qui se contenta d’un sourire et d’un signe de main. 

Regina prit son fils par la main pour le diriger vers la table du salon.

« Nous devons parler de quelque chose Henry. Tu es d’accord ? »

« Oui, évidemment. » 

Le garçon prit place à table entre ses deux mères qui le fixaient avec beaucoup d’attention. Un peu nerveux, il posa les yeux sur Emma.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Une nouvelle mission ? » 

« Vas-y Emma, explique lui. » commença Regina, nerveuse elle aussi. 

« Écoute gamin… tu te souviens quand nous avons regardé les photos de ton père ? »

« Oui, c’était cool ! » s’exprima Henry avec ses intonations d’enfant surexcité.

« Il s’avère que… je ne sais pas par quel moyen hein… ni réellement pourquoi… ni pour combien de temps d’ailleurs… Et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées trop vite… Après tout, je pense que l’on sait maintenant qu’il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l’ours avant d’avoir mis la charrue devant les boeufs… Nan attends… Il ne faut pas mettre les boeufs dans la charrue avant d… »

« …Ton père est en ville » coupa Regina passablement fatiguée par les élucubrations de la blonde.

Emma, soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à le dire, soupira en se concentrant sur son fils. Il fut d’abord surpris puis son sourire réapparu alors qu’il laissait son regard passer de l’une à l’autre.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? Mon père est ici ? Il va venir me voir ? »

« Doucement Henry… Tout le temps que nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ses intentions on ne peut pas le laisser t’approcher » s’enquit Regina, moyennement convaincu par l’idée d’une rencontre.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait me faire ? Si Emma l’a aimé un jour ça ne doit pas être un mauvais gars. » répondit-il avec une naïveté enfantine.

« C’est vrai, il n’a rien de méchant mais ta mère à raison, on ne sait pas réellement ce qu’il veut ni comment il est arrivé ici. »

« Ok… »

Henry se résigna en baissant la tête, le menton sur son torse, puis la releva avec espoir :

« Mais dans 3 semaines c’est mon anniversaire ! Si d’ici là on a découvert qu’il n’est pas dangereux il pourra venir ? dis, dis ? » demanda-t-il à sa mère adoptive en bondissant sur sa chaise.

« Nous verrons, Henry. »

Regina et Emma se regardèrent un moment, il était temps de comprendre et de pacifier la situation avant que leur fils ne se fasse trop d’espoir.

______________________________________________

Les jours suivants défilèrent sans que personne n’ait de nouvelle de Rumple ou de Cora. La tension montait petit à petit, personne ne connaissait les plans des deux sorciers et la ville s’attendait au pire. Emma passait le plus clair de son temps avec Neal, essayant de comprendre un peu mieux le personnage qu’était son père. Ils se retrouvaient chez Granny, au loft ou même au bureau du Shérif qu’Emma avait légèrement déserté depuis. Heureusement que son père s’occupait des affaires de police en son absence, c’est d’ailleurs là qu’elle le retrouva un après-midi.

« Rentre papa, je vais prendre le relais. »

« Tu es sûre ? » lui répondit le Prince en se levant de sa chaise. 

Emma hocha simplement la tête et fut surprise de trouver le Docteur Whales accoudé à la fenêtre.

« Bonjour, Mlle Swan » la salua-t-il.

« Docteur Whales ? »

« Il est venu… pour… faire une déposition… » tenta David sans grande conviction. Inutile de mentir à sa fille, elle vit aussitôt que l’excuse était bidon.

« Une déposition ? Vous avez eu des problèmes ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même au médecin en sachant qu’il n’aurait aucune excuse.

« Oui… Un petit soucis de voisinage rien de grave. »

« Oh, je vais m’en occuper alors puisque je viens relever mon père. »

« Pas besoin ! Je m’en suis déjà occupé… Merci d’être venu faire cette déclaration M. Whales, je m’en charge dès maintenant »

Emma les toisa un moment, quelques choses ne tournait pas rond mais elle pensa aussi que son père avait ses secrets comme tout un chacun. Au pire, elle le cuisinerait plus tard.

Emma s’installa à son bureau en sortant de son sac quelques livres vieux et poussiéreux.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? »

« À la bibliothèque. Belle a espionné son mari pendant plusieurs jours et a réussi à glaner quelques informations sur leurs entrevues. »

« Vraiment ? Mais c’est super. » s’enquit David en se penchant sur les bouquins. Le Docteur, également piqué dans sa curiosité, en fit de même.

« Vous voulez m’aider ? » leur demanda Emma dans l’espoir de ne pas finir seule ses recherches de la journée.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et prirent place autour du même bureau que le Shérif.

« Bien… Qu’est-ce qu’on cherche alors ? » David ouvrit l’un des livres en chassant la poussière alors que le Docteur Whales étudiait la couverture relié d’or d’un autre.

« Apparemment, Cora ne se sépare pas d’un bâton bizarre… Ça pourrait nous donner un indice si on trouvait à quoi il sert. »

« Etes-vous sûre qu’il est magique au moins ? » demanda le Docteur en la fixant comme pour l’ausculter. « Elle pourrait avoir simplement du mal à marcher vu son âge. » 

« Je ne pense pas que Cora soit boiteuse non… Et puis avec l’aide de sa magie je pense qu’elle peut soigner ou au moins soulager les douleurs des années. » répondit Emma, clairement convaincu que le bâton avait de l’importance.

« À quoi ressemble-t-il alors ? Il nous faut un point de départ… »

Emma prit un bout de papier et un crayon : 

« Belle m’en a fait une description rapide » 

Elle commença à dessiner maladroitement mais fidèlement ce que son amie lui avait décrit. Un bâton donc, entourée d’un serpent et surmonté d’une pierre. David soupira, pour lui ce dessin n’évoquait rien. En revanche, Emma s’arrêta sur l’expression du Docteur qui semblait réfléchir intensément. Il fit un geste vers la blonde pour qu’elle lui cède le crayons et compléta l’esquisse. Il ajouta simplement autour une étoile à six branches et le dessin prit soudainement tout son sens. Enfin un début de sens en tout cas puisqu’Emma, fronçant les sourcils prit le papier dans ses mains pour mieux de contempler. 

« Je connais ce symbole »

« Oh je parie que oui Shérif. » répondit le Docteur en souriant. « C’est le symbole des services médicaux d’urgence, l’étoile de la vie avec en son centre le sceptre d’Asclépios. Il est placardé sur toutes nos ambulances. » 

Bouche bée, Emma et son père fixèrent le médecin qui se trouva subitement mal à l’aise : 

« Oui, enfin ce n’est qu’une idée, c’est votre interprétation de la description faite par votre amie qui y ressemble… Ça n’a peut-être rien à voir. »

Si Emma n’avait pas eu autant la chair de poule à chaque fois qu’elle posait les yeux sur l’homme qu’elle savait être Frankenstein, elle l’aurait surement embrassé à cet instant. 

« C’est déjà un très bon début de piste » finit-elle en composant le numéro de Belle.

_________________________________________________

Après avoir effectué plus de recherches, Emma et David avait décidé d’en rester là. Les bouquins qu’elle avait ramené n’étaient pas d’une grande aide. La jeune femme raccompagna son père jusqu’au loft avec l’intention d’y rester également mais avant même d’avoir pu ouvrir sa portière, elle fut stoppée par Charmant.

« Tu devrais rejoindre Regina. »

« Je suis sûre qu’elle travaille encore, je vais la déranger plus qu’autre chose. »

« La déranger, toi ? Je ne crois pas non, même si tu le voulais »

« Je peux au moins aller saluer ma mère ? »

« Elle se repose » répondit son père en forçant un sourire. Emma vit une étincelle triste dans les yeux de son père, elle se tourna légèrement sur son siège pour lui faire face.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien qui ne puisse être arrangé ne t’en fais pas. » David ouvrit la portière puis lui jeta un dernier regard  « Regina et toi avez beaucoup de chance de vous êtes trouvés, ce n’était pas gagné, mais vous avez réussi. Promets-moi de tout faire pour la garder. »

Emma fronça les sourcils, son père lui cachait quelque chose et elle avait appris à reconnaitre ce regard déterminé : il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Frustrée, la blonde hocha simplement la tête en le regardant sortir de la voiture puis entrer dans le bâtiment. Elle resta un moment à fixer son volant, cette ville n’était que mystères, mensonges et batailles, Emma n’était pas sûre de tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme.

Devant la porte du loft, David hésita. Il resta quelques minutes sur le pas de la porte à retenir ses larmes puis se décida enfin à enter.

_________________________________________________

 

Emma, quant à elle prit la direction du manoir et fut accueilli à la porte par son fils en pyjama.

« Hey Gamin ! Comment tu vas ? Ta mère est là ? »

« Oui entre. »

Après un câlin, Henry accompagna sa mère biologique vers le bureau de Regina. Celle-ci était en plein travail, pianotant frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Elle sourit en voyant Emma puis s’adressa au petit.

« Tu devrais déjà être au lit Henry… »

« J’étais descendu chercher ma console » dit-il en tenant un petit boitier devant lui. 

« Pas plus d’une demi-heure, après tu éteins. »

« Oui maman… » Déçu, il souhaita bonne nuit à ses mères avant de sortir du bureau.

Emma s’approcha de Regina pour l’embrasser longuement puis resta les bras autour d’elle en lisant par dessus son épaule.

« Compte-rendu de réunion, conseil municipal… » Emma ne finit pas sa phrase feignant de s’endormir. 

« Emma… » prévint le Maire en se relevant.

« Comment tu fais pour ne pas mourir d’ennui devant autant de paperasses inutiles. »

« Je pense à toi » répondit Regina en la serrant contre elle.

« Bonne réponse… »

Emma embrassa une nouvelle fois sa brune puis soupira. Regina fit le tour de son bureau pour ranger quelques papiers. Sans la regarder elle demanda :

« Je ne t’ai pas vu beaucoup ces derniers jours… Beaucoup de boulot au poste ? »

« Non pas tellement, j’ai passé mon temps à enquêter sur notre problème de visiteurs indésirés… »

Regina savait que la blonde passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de son ex mais n’osait pas aborder le sujet malgré les rumeurs qui couraient. Elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus déplaisantes et Regina n’était pas sûre de retenir sa colère si elles entamaient ce sujet.

« Et ? Tu as trouvé des indices ? »

Emma lui expliqua leur dernière trouvaille et comment le Docteur Whales les avait aidé à y voir plus clair. Belle avait promis de poursuivre ses recherches et de trouver une réponse le plus rapidement possible. À la fin de son récit, la blonde trouva Regina un peu absente, distante même. Elle lui cachait ses pensées et pour cause, la Reine n’avait pas cessée d’être tourmentée par sa jalousie et plus les jours passaient plus elle devenait nerveuse à l’idée que ce Neal reste à Storybrook.

 

Plus tard, bien trop préoccupées pour dormir, Emma et Regina décidèrent d’enquêter un peu plus sur-le-champ. La brune devait rester chez elle pour veiller sur Henry à présent endormi et resta dans son bureau, entourée de ses bouquins magiques, cherchant par quel moyen sa mère avait pu s’échapper du pays des merveilles. Emma de son côté, rodait du côté de la boutique de Gold sans savoir vraiment ce qu’elle cherchait. Sur un banc plus loin, elle aperçut Neal, assit les yeux rivés sur le sol. 

Elle s’approcha doucement, pour finalement s’assoir à côté de lui. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ? » demanda Emma en fixant l’horizon.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question » répondit Neal toujours aussi souriant. Emma nota la tristesse dans la voix de l’homme mais n’osa pas poser plus de questions. 

« Comment va Henry ? »

« Bien… »

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais à propos de mon père ? »

« Non toujours pas. En tout cas il est très doué pour éviter tout contact avec qui que ce soit dans cette ville. »

Neal resta silencieux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma, incapable de produire un son.

Emma se contenta de le regarder. Beaucoup de souvenirs étaient encore trop plaisants ou trop douloureux pour garder les yeux dans ceux de Neal. Elle fixa donc le sol, tout comme son ex le faisait quand elle l’a rejoins puis resta silencieuse.

_________________________________________________

Au manoir, Regina ne trouvait pas son bonheur dans les livres que comportait sa bibliothèque. Elle fit les cent pas du bureau à la porte, des étagères à la fenêtre. Encore une fois elle n’aurait pas d’autre choix que de confronter Rumple, il fallait qu’elle le trouve. 

Si sa mère ne s’était pas encore montrée c’est qu’elle cherchait surement un moyen de lui nuire pour se venger d’avoir été bannie. C’est au moment où elle agrippait la clanche de la porte de son bureau pour en sortir, qu’elle fut surprise par la voix de celle qu’elle redoutait : 

« Oh non je ne t’en veux pas ma fille. Je suis là pour t’aider… » 

Se retournant brusquement, Regina se rendit compte qu’elle avait pensé à voix haute et que sa mère était bien là, devant elle, répondant à son angoisse avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonjour Regina. Alors… On n’embrasse pas sa mère ? »

« Alors c’était vrai… » Regina resta appuyée contre la porte sentant ses pieds se dérober sous ses jambes. Elle n’avait pas changé, à peine vieilli et elle se tenait là au milieu de son bureau. Cora détailla la pièce où elle se trouvait, souriant à certains objets qu’elle reconnaissait et d’autres qu’elle étudia minutieusement. La sorcière caressa une photo d’Henry du bout des doigts avant de se tourner complètement vers sa fille. 

« Tu es heureuse ici ? »

« Oui mère et je compte bien y rester en paix. »

« Oh ne t’en fais pas, je te l’ai déjà dit je ne veux que ton bonheur. »

Pour une personne lambda, le sourire et l’attention que portait Cora à sa fille aurait pu passer pour de l’amour maternel mais Regina savait qu’un tel intérêt cachait forcément quelque chose de mauvais et d’égoïste.

« Tu es le Maire de cette ville c’est ça ? » continua la mère en reprenant son exploration. Elle s’asseyait sur le fauteuil relativement confortable du bureau quand son regard fut absorbé par une autre photo posée en évidence devant elle. « Et tu t’es entichée d’une petite blonde sans intérêt »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? Depuis combien de temps tu rodes dans le coin ? »

« Une bonne mère se doit de suivre la vie de sa fille, même loin d’ici je ne t’ai jamais quitté. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir fait le déplacement ? »

« Tu t’es fourvoyée ma chérie, je suis venue t’aider à reprendre les rênes du royaume. »

« Quel royaume ? » demanda Regina en s’approchant de sa mère.

« Mais celui que cette petite garce de Blanche-Neige t’a volé bien sûr ! »

« Tu me proposes de retourner dans la forêt avec toi ? »

« Oui, en laissant les Charmants et les autres idiots ici nous pourrons régner ensemble »

Regina se mit à rire au nez de Cora alors que celle-ci se levait pour se rapprocher encore.

« Toi et moi ? Régner sur un royaume dont je n’ai que faire ? Je t’en prie, je te cède la place, gouverne seule et fiche le camp d’ici. »

« Ce n’est pas une manière de parler à sa mère Regina, fais attention. »

« À quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu peux me faire ? Tu n’as plus d’emprise sur moi depuis longtemps. »

« Crois-tu ? J’ai pourtant l’impression que tu as plus à perdre maintenant que jamais. » dit-elle en jetant un oeil sur la photo d’Henry puis sur celle d’Emma.

Regina, lui lançant un regard perçant, en fit encore un pas.

« Ne t’avise pas de menacer ma famille. »

« Ta famille ? Oh ma pauvre chérie » se moqua Cora en partant à rire à son tour. « Tu es encore plus aveugle que je ne le pensais. « Ce que tu appelles ‘famille’ c’est le petit-fils de blanche neige et son idiote de fille ? Mais maintenant qu’elle a retrouvé son ancien amant tu penses vraiment qu’elle va te choisir… Toi qui l’a privé de ses parents pendant 28 ans et fais souffrir tant de monde ? » interloquée par la naïveté de sa fille, Cora lui toucha le bras. Regina, profondément blessée par ces paroles baissa les yeux.

« Avoue-le, ce n’est plus pareil depuis quelque temps… Tu passes peu de temps avec elle, qui sait ce qu’elle fait quand tu n’es pas là… Elle va te briser le coeur et qui sera là pour te ramasser encore une fois ? Moi… Je serais toujours là pour toi ma fille. » 

Regina savait que sa mère jouait avec elle, qu’elle ne devait pas croire un seul mot sortant de sa bouche, pourtant il en fallait peu pour briser le peu d’assurance qu’elle avait réussi à gagner au fil des années, en elle-même et en les autres. 

Cora, voyant que sa fille doutait encore et par un geste décidé les téléporta à l’autre bout de la ville. Regina fut déstabilisée un court moment puis dégagea son bras des mains de sa mère.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tais-toi et regarde. » répondit-elle en pointant un doigt vers le banc de l’autre côté de la rue.

Emma était encore assise, collée à Neal plus par le froid que par tendresse et au moment où des frissons la parcoururent, l’homme à coté d’elle l’entoura de ses bras.

« Neal » prévient Emma d’un regard sceptique

« Ne t’en fait pas, je ne suis pas là pour te récupérer. Je suis heureux que tu m’ai confié tout ça. »

Son exe venait de lui avouer enfin sa relation avec la Reine et avait même versé sa larme en lui contant le début si romantique de leur relation. Elle en était vraiment amoureuse et se sentait enfin complète.

En revanche, de l’autre côté de la rue la scène n’avait rien d’innocent. Regina laissa échapper un sanglot qui attira l’attention de la blonde. Emma se rendit compte instantanément de l’ambiguïté et repoussa Neal en se levant mais la brune se tournait déjà vers sa mère, en la suppliant de l’emmener loin d’ici. Cora lança un sourire victorieux à la Sauveuse qui n’eut pas le temps de traverser la rue. Elles disparurent dans un nuage violet, emportant l’espoir pour Emma de s’expliquer.

« Regina ! » cria-t-elle bien trop tard.

Neal resta assis, il comprit à cet instant le rôle que lui avait prêté Cora et recouvrit son visage de ses mains.


	7. Chapitre 7

Quelques secondes plus tard, le nuage violet réapparut au milieu du caveau de Regina. Cette dernière s’échappa à nouveau de l’étreinte de sa mère en criant :

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ! C’est de ta faute ! »

« Ma faute ? Elle s’est jouée de toi depuis le début ! Je n’ai fait que t’ouvrir les yeux ma chérie. »

Regina pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes et ne pensait jamais s’arrêter. La douleur était trop grande. 

« Reviens avec moi dans la forêt enchantée, nous pourrons tout recommencer. » rassura Cora en s’approchant de nouveau. « Cette fille de fermier n’a pas ta classe ni ton rang, tu mérites bien mieux. »

La fille serra les dents en regardant sa mère puis se détendit, lasse de se battre elle baissa les bras. Ce monde n’en valait pas la peine.

« Je n’abandonnerai pas mon fils. »

« Soit. Emmenons-le avec nous dans ce cas. » Cora souriait encore, heureuse d’avoir enfin convaincu sa fille qui s’effondra de nouveau dans ses bras.

_________________________________________________

 

Emma courait, courait de toutes ses forces, peu importaient les larmes, la douleur dans ses jambes. Il fallait qu’elle la retrouve, qu’elle lui explique qu’il n’y avait qu’elle mais quand elle arriva au manoir de Regina, elle ne trouva que son fils endormi, dans sa confortable chambre, il était en sécurité. Elle courut donc encore en direction de la mairie en priant pour la trouver là-bas. Elle trouverait les mots et arrangerait ce malentendu. Alors qu’elle allait atteindre le grand bâtiment, elle fut retenue dans son élan et manqua de tomber. Retrouvant son équilibre elle fixa son regard sur la femme qui la retenait.

« Belle ? »

« Emma, il faut qu’on parle. »

« Pas maintenant, il faut que je trouve Regina. »

« Il y a plus urgent, il faut vraiment qu’on en discute… Maintenant. » Le regard dur et apeuré de son amie l’inquiéta, Emma devait se décider à remettre le sauvetage de son couple à plus tard, à vrai dire, Belle ne lui en laissa pas le choix.

Une fois dans la librairie, Emma retrouva Ruby, ses parents et même quelques-uns des nains visiblement nerveux.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va commencer. » déclara Belle en faisant le tour du comptoir. Elle sortit un livre caché sous un présentoir et le posa lourdement devant elle.

« Vous êtes tous au courant pour Cora ? »

Toutes les têtes acquiescèrent permettant à Belle de continuer.

« Elle a réussi à convaincre Rumple de l’aider à récupérer sa fille et à rentrer ensuite dans notre monde pour gouverner toutes les deux. »

« Comment est-ce qu’elle a réussi à le mettre dans sa poche, je croyais qu’ils se détestaient » demanda Charmant.

« Avec l’aide de son fils. » finit Belle en jaugeant les regards de son assistance.

Emma comprenait maintenant le manège de la sorcière et soupçonna évidemment Neal d’en être complice. Le fait qu’elle les surprenne au moment où son ex la ‘câlinait’ n’était pas un hasard.

« Neal » laissa échapper la Sauveuse qui serrait les poings, prête à le trouver pour en découdre.

Belle se tourna vers elle, l’air désolée.

« Ne t’en prend pas à lui Emma, il n’est qu’un pion. »

« Comment ça un pion ? » pressa la blonde.

« Le sceptre… j’ai trouvé son utilité, et ça ne va pas te plaire… »

« Viens-en au fait Belle » s’énerva Emma.

« C’est un artéfact puissant capable d’emprisonner les âmes des morts pour les manipuler. »

Belle tourna le livre vers les personnes présentes en pointant un dessin du sceptre, ignorant le regard paniqué de la Sauveuse.

« Le sceptre d’Asclépios » lu Blanche en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« J’ai déjà vu ce symbole quelque part » intervint Grincheux.

« C’est normal, dans ce monde-ci c’est un des symboles de la médecine. C’est grâce au Docteur Whales que nous avons fait le lien. » expliqua Belle en retournant le livre vers elle. « Asclépios était le fils d’Apollon et avait reçu d’Athéna le don de tuer ou de ressusciter les morts. Il a disparu il y a des siècles, ne laissant derrière lui que son sceptre.

« C’est dangereux ? » demanda Charmant passable inquiet de l’état de sa fille qu’il ne quittait pas des yeux.

« Dans de mauvaises mains oui. Il n’y a que les sorciers très puissants qui peuvent l’utiliser et Cora en fait partie évidemment. On l’appel aussi le sceptre des Origines ou de renaissance, justement de par son pouvoir de résurrection. » 

Belle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Emma :

« Je l’ai vu l’utiliser et faire apparaitre Baelfire devant son père pour le faire plier à ses demandes. Je ne t’ai pas donné ce détail avant… parce que je voulais être sûr de ne pas avoir halluciné. »

La bibliothécaire laissa le temps à Emma de comprendre ce qu’impliquait ce flot informations. La blonde écarquilla les yeux :

« Comment ça pour faire apparaitre Baelfire ? »

C’est à cet instant que l’intéressé, caché jusque là derrière une des bibliothèques, s’avança au milieu du groupe.

« Je suis désolée Emma… Je ne pouvais rien te dire. »

« Neal ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que… »

L’homme hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

« Je suis mort depuis quelques années déjà… »

« Cora ? »

« Non » fit-il en forçant un sourire « elle n’a rien à voir avec mon décès… Mais il suffit de détenir le sceptre et de penser à un être cher et il apparait… 

« Depuis quand tu es un êtres cher pour elle ? » demanda la mère de la Sauveuse déstabilisée.

« Pour elle ce qui est cher c’est son envie de vengeance contre Rumple et toi, Blanche. Elle est simplement assez déterminée pour faire ce qu’elle veut du sceptre. »

« Ce n’est pas possible… Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé avant ? Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas simplement dit ce que projetait Cora ? » reprit Emma.

« Ça fait partie de la malédiction, je ne peux pas dire ce que la sorcière qui détient le sceptre ne veut pas que je dise… Et ce n’est pas tout. » 

Neal s’approcha alors d’elle, tendit sa main pour toucher la sienne mais rien ne se produisit. Emma regarda ses doigts passer au travers des siens. 

« Mais… Sur le banc, tu m’as pris dans tes bras… »

« Uniquement grâce à la présence de Cora et de ce maudit bâton à quelques pas. Si elle ne me permet pas d’intervenir physiquement je ne peux pas. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es là devant nous à nous révéler tout ça maintenant ? »

« C’est ce qui m’inquiète, on dirait qu’elle m’a simplement oublié pour le moment, je ne ressens plus son emprise. C’est pour ça que tu m’as trouvé sur ce banc, j’étais réellement perdu. Ça fait tellement de temps qu’elle me dit quoi faire ou quoi dire… »

Emma eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter d’une quelconque manière mais se contenta de lui retourner un sourire affectueux.

Le groupe resta interloqué un moment avant que Blanche ne soit prise d’une quinte de toux assez violente pour susciter l’intérêt de tous. Charmant rassura rapidement l’assistance et amena sa femme vers l’extérieur. 

« Maman ? Tout va bien ? » demanda Emma inquiète de l’état de sa mère.

« La grippe est tenace cette année. Ne t’inquiète pas, je m’occupe d’elle. » répondit Charmant en refermant la porte.

C’est Ruby qui prit la parole en premier, revenue sur le cas de Cora :

« Quelle sorcière… ! » gronda-t-elle, ses yeux illuminés de jaune commencèrent à briller dangereusement. 

« C’est là que le sceptre devient intéressant et c’est aussi comme ça qu’elle tient Rumple. » reprit Belle alors que l’assistance tournait de nouveau son attention sur elle. « Il peut, comme je vous le disais tout à l’heure et si toutes les conditions sont réuni, ressusciter une des âmes emprisonnées. Evidemment, il ne peut y avoir qu’une seule de sauvée, la pierre sera ensuite détruite dans le processus. Il n’y a que le Dieu lui-même qui pouvait s’en servir à sa guise. »

« Il y a encore un espoir pour Neal alors ? » questionna Emma.

« Oui, le livre dit qu’il faut que deux attaches ; une dans le passé et une dans le futur, soient réunis autour de l’âme et que les trois soient liés par le sceptre pendant qu’un prêtre ou une prêtresse utilise le sort d’Asclépios. »

« Une prêtresse ? »

« Un sorcier ou une sorcière très puissante fera l’affaire dans ce cas. » ajouta Belle en fermant le livre. « Tout est expliqué là et je pense qu’on peut réussir avec l’aide de Regina. Ce que j’ai du mal à interpréter encore c’est les liens dont il est question. »

« Je croyais qu’il était impossible de ressusciter les morts » questionna Blanche posée dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. Même si son mari avait insisté pour la raccompagner au loft, cette dernière était bien décidée à rester et à proposer son aide.

« Les risques sont grands, surtout pour celui ou celle qui accomplira le rituel… Mais il y a une chance. »

Emma baissa la tête, dépitée : 

« Je ne pense pas que Regina nous aidera de toute façon… Sa mère a déjà réussi à la récupérer. »

La blonde expliqua rapidement les faits survenus un peu plus tôt et se retint de partir en courant pour continuer sa course après Regina. Des yeux compatissants se posèrent sur elle alors que sa mère la serrait contre elle : 

« Ne t’en fais pas, on va la retrouver. » Blanche se retourna vers le groupe « Nous allons tout faire pour la ramener, éclaircir le mystère du rituel et tout arranger. »

Toujours aussi pleine d’espoir même quand il semble n’y en avoir aucun, la Princesse sourit à l’assistance. Emma leva les yeux au ciel en remerciant silencieusement sa mère d’être autant positive. 

« Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, tu es… j’ai envie de dire… particulièrement blanche… mais je suppose que c’est déjà un fait établi » lança Emma à sa mère. Cette dernière sourit à la plaisanterie de sa fille avant de la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Ne t’en fais pas pour moi Emma. Allez ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche ! »

Emma la fixa un moment, comme pour s’assurer qu’elle irait bien puis se tourna vers le reste du groupe :

« Belle, tu peux trouver ce que sont ces attaches ? Avec l’aide de ma mère et des nains, je suis sûre que vous trouverez. » demandait-elle en regagnant la sortie. « David, Ruby et moi allons partir à la recherche de Regina. » se tournant vers Neal, la blonde plongea dans son regard triste « Neal… Il est temps que tu rencontres ton fils… Va au manoir de Regina et ramène le ici, il sera plus en sécurité avec nous. »

« Regina ne permettrait jamais qu’on lui fasse du mal, malgré tout ce qu’on peut lui reprocher je pense qu’elle le protégera de sa folle de mère. » maugréa Grincheux.

« Je le sais, mais si Cora décide de s’en prendre à lui, même Regina ne pourra rien faire. »

« Parce que nous nous pourrons peut-être ? » ajouta le nain en prenant place à l’une des tables où les ouvrages traitant du sceptre étaient entreposés

« Ok, j’y vais. » répondit Neal en traversant la porte d’entrée.

_________________________________________________  
   
Dans l’immense demeure des Mills, le petit Henry s’était réveillé en pleine nuit prit d’une soif. Il sortit de sa chambre et conclu par l’absence de bruit et de lumière sous la porte de la chambre de sa mère, qu’elle s’était endormi. Il traina des pieds jusque dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d’eau quand une voix d’homme le fit sursauter. Le liquide froid prit alors la mauvaise route et au moment où Henry s’étouffait de peur, Neal eut le réflexe de lui taper dans le dos, seulement sa main passa au travers du petit corps sans aucune résistance. Henry, encore plus affolé, recracha toute l’eau sur le sol avant de se mettre à crier.

« Chuuut Henry n’ai pas peur… »

« Mamaaaaan ! »

« Henry c’est moi, regarde-moi bien, tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Henry resta figé un moment, toisant l’homme qui avait bien failli le tuer par inadvertance, en s’agrippant au plan de travail. Une fois la terreur passée, il lui semblait effectivement reconnaitre son visage. C’était le même que sur les photos que lui avait montré sa mère biologique.

« Tu… Tu es mon père ? »

Neal acquiesça en lui lançant son plus beau sourire. Il détailla son fils des pieds à la tête, fiers d’avoir engendré un gamin pareil.

« Mais… Où est Emma ? Et comment tu as fait pour me passer au travers ? »

Henry n’était pas tout à fait rassuré mais il vit dans les yeux de son père la douceur et l’amour qu’il pouvait lui porter en cet instant. Cet homme dégageait un climat de confiance et le garçon avait tellement attendu pour le rencontrer qu’il s’approcha.

« C’est une longue histoire mon garçon. Emma m’a demandé de venir te chercher pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. »

Henry lui sourit enfin, un peu de péripéties ne lui feraient pas de mal.

« Attends, il faut que je prévienne ma mère avant. »

« Tu parles de Regina ? »

« Ben oui » lui répondit nonchalamment le garçon en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Je ne crois pas qu’elle soit là, mon grand. »

Henry se retourna pour lui faire face avec un air interrogateur. Neal poursuivit : 

« Je te l’ai dit, c’est une longue histoire. Dépêches-toi de t’habiller et je t’emmène voir les autres. » 

Alors que le petit allait encore l’affubler de questions, son père secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu’il n’était pas temps pour lui de lui expliquer la situation. Henry monta donc promptement dans sa chambre pour trouver quelques affaires.

_________________________________________________

Dans la rue, Charmant, sa fille et Ruby cherchaient à retrouver la trace de la Reine. L’odorat du loup aidant, ils ne tardèrent pas à se diriger vers le caveau de Regina. Une fois devant, Emma posa les mains sur les poignets de la porte et fut violemment projetée en arrière quand elle tenta de l’ouvrir.

« Emma ! » crièrent Ruby et Charmant accourant pour l’aider à se relever.

« J’aurai dû m’en douter. » grogna la blonde en se redressant. « Aïe… » ajouta-t-elle en se tenant le bras. Elle repoussa tout de même son père qui avait déjà entrepris de l’ausculter sur place. « Ça va papa, on a pas le temps pour ça. »

« Mais comment tu vas faire… » s’inquiéta la Louve en grimaçant comme si elle pouvait ressentir les douleurs de son amie à présent légèrement boiteuse.

« Avec un peu de concentration… »

Emma entreprit de briser la barrière magique et mit toutes ses forces psychiques à l’oeuvre jusqu’à obtenir un léger grincement, presque ridicule, des gonds de l’immense porte.

« Ok… beaucoup de concentration… »

Elle recommença encore et encore… sans succès. Ses deux acolytes se regardèrent, inquiets que la blonde puisse littéralement s’épuiser à la tâche.

Emma se rappela soudain les enseignements de sa brune.

__  
« Je crois que nous avons trouvé le moteur de ta magie. » Cette découverte aurait dû étonner la Reine mais connaissant Emma et sa libido, nul doute que son moteur était bien là.

« Mon moteur ? »

« Nous avons tous une manière bien propre à nous d’utiliser la magie. Toi ce qui la nourrit c’est ton… énergie sexuelle disons… »  
__

« C’est bien ma veine… » Emma inspira profondément, ferma les yeux puis expira en repensant à Regina. Le désir qu’elle pouvait avoir pour elle, ses yeux profonds, son parfum enivrant, sa peau addictive, son sourire charmeur, la petite cicatrice au-dessus de sa lèvre… Jamais une cicatrice n’avait été aussi sexy.

___  
« Maintenant regarde la bougie comme si elle t’appartenait » Regina resserra son étreinte tout en déposant des baisers fiévreux dans le cou de sa blonde.  
___

Emma ouvrit soudainement les yeux, sa magie tourbillonna autour de ses mains pour se diriger brutalement sur la porte qui s’ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Le sourire de la blonde n’avait d’égale que le regard abasourdit de son père et de Ruby.

« Wow » soufflèrent-ils en félicitant Emma.

Celle-ci, plus déterminée que jamais avança vers l’entrée du caveau dans la ferme intention de récupérer l’amour de sa vie.

_________________________________________________

À l’intérieur de celui-ci, Regina s’était assise, cherchant encore à retrouver ses esprits alors que sa mère semblait attendre quelque chose.

« C’est complètement fou, comment tu veux repartir là-bas ? »

« En créant un portail bien sûr. »

« Un portail ? » moyennement amusée par la situation Regina ricana en secouant la tête « et avec quoi ? »

Sa mère lui sourit de plus belle alors qu’une brume rouge apparut au milieu de la petite pièce. Rumple se tenait là, le regard figé sur Regina puis il se tourna vers Cora.

« Mon cher Rumple… Enfin. As-tu trouvé ce que je t’ai demandé ? »

« Oui » l’homme tendit son bras vers la sorcière qui en fit de même, ouvrant sa main pour recevoir le petit haricot translucide que Rumple lâcha à regret.

« Parfait ! » Cora étudia l’objet un instant alors que sa fille s’approchait. « Nous allons pouvoir finaliser notre projet et partir dès cette nuit. »

« Vous avez un haricot magique ? Comment ? Je croyais qu’ils avaient tous été détruit. » demanda Regina en fixant le Ténébreux.

« Tous sauf celui-ci. Pardonnez-moi d’avoir emporté avec moi une issue de secours à votre malédiction votre Majesté. »

« Il ne nous manque plus que le petit Henry et nous serons prêtes à partir. » s’enquit Cora avant que la tension ne monte encore d’un cran entre ces deux-là. Regina fit un pas vers les escaliers qui menaient vers la sorti quand sa mère l’arrêta.

« Non, non. Toi tu restes là avec Rumple, je vais le chercher. »

Regina eut l’intention de protester mais sa mère la rassura aussitôt : 

« Ne t’en fait pas. S’il est important pour toi il l’est pour moi également. » Elle s’adressa ensuite au Ténébreux qui attendait à présent sa ‘’récompense’’. « Tu as rempli ta part du marché, je ferais de même à mon retour. » Sur ces dernières paroles, Cora disparut d’un geste.

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle a pu vous promettre ? » demanda Regina en se tournant vers lui.

« Nos accords ne vous regardent pas Mme le Maire. » répondit Rumple en faisant le tour des objets magiques que contenait le caveau.

« Allez, nous n’avons plus à nous cacher quoi que ce soit, je serais bientôt parti et la ville sera à vous. » insista la Reine alors qu’un bruit venu de la porte d’entrée attirait son attention.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu’elle fait ça par amour pour vous ? »

« Il semblerait qu’elle soit la seule à qui mon bonheur importe. »

« Vous avez la mémoire bien courte… Je me demande comment elle fait pour vous retourner la tête si facilement. »

« Elle m’a simplement ouvert les yeux. »

Rumple laissa échapper un rire sarcastique en s’approchant de la brune. 

« Elle vous a surtout montré ce que vous vous attendiez à voir. »

« Parce que je voulais voir Emma dans les bras d’un autre peut être ? De votre fils qui plus est… »

« Mon fils n’a rien à voir la dedans. Vous êtes tellement persuadée que personne ne peut vous aimer que vous êtes tombée sans mal dans le piège que votre mère vous a tendu. »

Regina était sur le point de rétorquer quand un bruit assourdissant envahit le caveau. La Reine fit apparaitre une flamme dans le creux de sa main, prête à tuer quiconque entreraient dans sa propriété.

« Regina ! » cria Emma en descendant les marches à toute vitesse. La brune était bien là, l’air surpris d’avoir été retrouvé si rapidement.

« Va-t’en Emma. » lui répondit la Reine en faisant disparaitre sa boule de feu. « Tu n’es plus la bienvenue ici. »

« Regina, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, ce que tu as vu ça n’était que… qu… »

« Que quoi ? Qu’une étreinte amicale sur un banc au clair de lune ? » rétorqua la brune en s’approchant de manière menaçante de la Sauveuse. Cette dernière balbutia, Regina pouvait être particulièrement intimidante.

« Bizarrement… oui. » répondit la blonde en faisant un pas en arrière. « Tu sais que nous sommes des âmes soeurs, nous n’aurions pas pu briser la malédiction sans ça. Je t’aime toi et toi seule, Neal n’est que le père d’Henry et il fait partie de mon passé, ça s’arrête là. » finit-elle par sortir d’une traite, elle-même étonnée de ne pas avoir bafouillé.

« Pffff, maintenant qu’il t’a retrouvé et qu’il a retrouvé son fils il ne partira pas, il essaiera de vous récupérer tous les deux. Moi c’est ce que je ferais… »

Emma parut étonnée de l’ignorance de Regina sur l’état de Neal. La blonde se tourna alors vers Gold :

« Vous ne lui avez rien dit ? »

« Dit quoi ? » répondit Regina passablement agacée, en se tournant ensuite vers l’homme derrière elle. « Qu’est-ce que je devrais savoir ? »

« Mon fils est mort. » 

Regina fut pour le moins choquée alors que son regard se posa de nouveau sur la blonde. 

« Mort ? Mais il est… Et ma mère m’a dit que… »

« Ta mère ? Oh Regina, s’il te plait, ne me dit pas que tu crois encore en ses paroles… Elle se sert de ce bâton d’Osclepas pour manipuler l’âme de Neal et lui faire faire ce qu’elle veut. Elle l’a ramené délibérément à Storybrook pour te faire douter de notre couple, te convaincre de partir avec elle et surtout pour faire plier Gold. »

« Asclépios » corrigea le Ténébreux qui acquiesça aux dires de la Sauveuse. « Cora a toujours ce pouvoir sur sa fille… Et elle l’aura toute sa vie. Vous feriez mieux de la laisser partir Mlle Swan, vous avez assez de gens naïfs autour de vous pour vous en rajouter. » finit-il en souriant.

« Oh vous, ne la ramenez pas ! » prévint la blonde. « Vous vous êtes laissé avoir aussi. Le sceptre peut ramener votre fils. »

« Je suis déjà parfaitement au courant ma chère. »

« Savez-vous aussi que vous n’avez pas besoin d’elle pour ça ? »

« Bien sûr que si, Cora est la seule à être assez puissante pour accomplir le sort d’Asclépios. »

« Et moi je suis sûre que Regina en est capable également. »

L’intéressée, jusque-là en pleine introspection étouffa un rire. Quand elle fut pleinement consciente que les deux ennemis étaient focalisés sur elle, elle releva la tête :

« Quoi ? Vous pensez sincèrement que j’aurai envie de ressusciter l’ex de ma…’’Petite amie’’ peu importe comment vous souhaitez appeler ça et le fils du Ténébreux ? »

« Vous en seriez de toute façon incapable » aboya l’homme passablement agacé par le ton condescendant de la Reine.

« Que vous dites ! » rétorqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

« Regina… » Emma attira son attention en lui prenant les mains. « Moi je ne doute pas une seule seconde de tes capacités et je sais aussi que pour Henry, tu prendras la bonne décision. »

La brune resta un moment perdue dans les yeux de son amante puis acquiesça légèrement.

« Pour Henry… » conclut-elle en fermant les yeux. « Henry ! Ma mère est partie le chercher… » Regina rouvrit les yeux, inquiète de ce que sa mère pourrait infliger à son fils si elle ne se pliait pas à ses désirs.

_________________________________________________

Devant la demeure de Regina, Neal et son fils avaient à peine passé la porte d’entrée qu’ils furent brutalement immobilisés. 

« On s’en va quelque part ? » demanda Cora qui les tenait à présent sous son joug.

« Maintenant que vous m’avez retrouvé, emmenez-moi mais laissez mon fils tranquille. » proposa Neal.

« Je crois que tu n’as pas compris mon petit Baelfire. Tu n’appartiens plus à ce monde depuis longtemps. Rentre dans ta cage, bel oiseau. » 

Cora frappa le sol trois fois de son sceptre et Neal disparut. Il ne restait plus que le petit garçon apeuré qui reculait jusqu’à atteindre la porte d’entrée de sa maison qu’il ne réussit pas à ouvrir.

« Viens avec moi Henry. Ta mère t’attend. Tu verras la forêt enchantée est magnifique. Tu seras prince et tu pourras avoir tout ce que tu veux. »

Sa grand-mère s’approcha de lui. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue et fut surprise du regard effronté de l’enfant.

« Je sais que ce n’est pas ta vraie mère mais c’est fou ce que tu ressembles à Regina quand tu me regardes comme ça. La même méfiance, la même arrogance… Je te connais à peine et suis déjà fière de toi. »

« Je ne veux pas venir avec vous. C’est chez moi ici. »

« Effectivement, mais ta mère veut t’emmener avec nous alors… Qui suis-je pour aller contre sa volonté ? » répondit Cora, elle-même tout à fait consciente de ne pas avoir toujours respecté les choix de sa fille.

« Ma mère veut m’emmener dans votre monde ? Mais toute ma famille est ici, elle le sait… Elle ne m’obligerait jamais à quitter Emma. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette petite sotte. Elle n’en vaut pas la peine. Allez, le temps nous manque Henry, il faut y aller. »

Naturellement, le petit ne put échapper à sa grand-mère qui passa une main sur son visage. Henry sombra instantanément dans un profond sommeil.

_________________________________________________

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Cora fut surprise de trouver une personne de plus dans le caveau. La Sauveuse gisait inconsciente aux pieds de sa fille visiblement en rage, les larmes à peine retenues.

« Elle est venue pour me récupérer… »

Regina tourna son regard sur sa mère qui posait délicatement le corps du petit sur le sol.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? »

« Ne m’en veut pas, j’ai été obligé de l’endormir. »

La sorcière s’approcha d’Emma en souriant : 

« Elle est morte ! ? » lança-t-elle penchée au-dessus du cadavre. Elle rit en se redressant.  « Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s’en prend aux Mills il faut croire… Il ne reste plus grand chose de la famille ‘Charmant’… »


	8. Chapitre 8

Regina se posta à genoux près de son fils puis lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas vu son autre mère dans cet état.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire qu'un beau cadeau t'attend quand nous serons rentrées. » continua Cora en déposant le sceptre contre un des murs en pierre. Regina jeta un coup d'oeil sur le Ténébreux qui resta immobile un moment avant de s'avancer vers ce que Cora préparait.

« Quel genre de cadeau ? » demanda la Reine en se relevant.

« Du genre que tu as attendu toute ta vie » lui sourit sa mère avant de retourner à sa préparation. « Elle t'a toujours sous-estimé, elle t'a poussé dans une vendetta et a même réussi à ce que tu deviennes son 'amie'. Enfin plus ou moins. D'ici peu elle ne sera plus que ton animal de compagnie. »

Regina ne comprenait pas vraiment où sa mère voulait en venir ni si elle parlait d'Emma. Focalisée sur son objectif, la brune n'y prêta pas plus attention.

« Bien ! Passons à la suite maintenant. » termina Cora en se retournant.

« La suite étant la résurrection de mon fils non ? »

Cora paraissait de plus en plus ennuyée par l'impatience de Rumple.

« Chaque chose en son temps mon cher. Tu vas récupérer ton fils, n'ai crainte. Il me faut trouver un objet qui nous mènera directement au château de ma fille. Une fois que nous serons prêtes à partir, je te ramènerai ton Baelfire avant de sauter dans le portail. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te vienne des envies de vengeance qui m'empêcherait de l'ouvrir une fois ton fils sain et sauf. »

« Il te faut une boussole bien spéciale pour atteindre ta destination. »

« J'ai mieux que ça ! » dit-elle en faisant apparaitre ce bon vieux Sydney Glass.

Dérouté par sa soudaine venue, l'homme n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il fut aussitôt enfermé dans le miroir accroché au mur. Il cria et frappa la vitre un moment avant de se calmer.

« Allons Sydney, tu devrais être honoré ! Tu vas pouvoir assister la Reine comme au bon vieux temps et nous servir de guide à travers le portail. »

Cora décrocha l'objet de son emplacement et sourit en se tournant vers sa fille.

« Nous sommes prêtes. »

« Je ne crois pas non. »

Cora tourna son regard sur celle qui venait de la contredire éhontément et s'aperçut que cette maudite blonde était loin d'être morte. De plus, elle tenait fièrement le sceptre d'Asclépios entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu… ? »

« Je suis vraiment étonnée que vous soyez tombée dans ce vieux piège mais il fallait que nous soyons sûrs d'avoir tous les ingrédients pour vous réexpédier. » expliqua la blonde avec un grand sourire.

« Petite idiote ! »lança Cora avant qu'elle ne soit elle-même emprisonnée. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait plus bouger mais quand son regard tomba sur celui du Ténébreux, souriant lui aussi, elle devina. « Serais-tu en train de rompre notre marché, Rumple ? »

« Disons que j'ai fais un meilleur investissement, ma chère. »

« Tu ne reverras jamais ton fils ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Emma souriait à Regina qui s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu fais bien le mort. »

« Merci, enfin c'est aussi grâce à ta magie… D'ailleurs c'est normal si j'avais l'impression de flotter au-dessus de vous ? Pour un sort de sommeil c'était assez intense. »

« En fait c'était plus un sort qui permet de placer la victime entre la vie et la mort… C'est assez fragile comme état mais c'est efficace pour faire croire à quelqu'un que tu n'es plus qu'un corps sans vie. »

« C'était sans danger ? » demanda Emma les yeux ronds comme des billes.

« O-oui… » hésita sa compagne qui se tournait à présent vers la captive, espérant échapper à plus de questions.

« Quant à vous mère, vous allez retourner dans notre monde, mais seule. »

« Il faut trouver un endroit plus propice à l'ouverture d'un portail » fit Rumple en reprenant le miroir des mains de la sorcière statufiée.

Emma prit l'initiative de porter Henry quand Regina l'en dissuada.

« Laisse, je vais le renvoyer dans son lit. »

La Reine fit un geste doux en direction de son fils qui disparut soudainement.

« Ok, remontons. Mon père et Ruby doivent toujours attendre à l'extérieur. »

« Vous allez le regretter ! » prévint Cora qui avait déjà entrepris de briser le sort qui la retenait. Rumple fut le seul à déceler les craquèlements de sa 'camisole' magique mais se contenta de cacher son sourire.

« Nous allons revenir te chercher, mère. Quand nous aurons trouvé l'endroit idéal pour ouvrir le portail et te renvoyer chez nous. »

« Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas chercher cet emplacement » fit Rumple en disparaissant.

Seule dans le caveau, Cora souriait encore, rien ne pourrait la retenir. Même si tout semblait perdu elle savait que sa mission était plus importante que tout. Elle se concentra de plus belle, affaiblissant petit à petit la magie du Ténébreux.

À l'extérieur, Ruby sauta littéralement dans les bras d'Emma qui dû se battre pour garder l'équilibre.

« Eh Rube ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Doucement quand même… » Emma relâcha la louve qui lui sourit en regardant le bâton.

« Tu l'as ! Où est Cora ? »

« Elle nous attend sagement en bas. Nous allons la renvoyer dans la forêt enchantée une bonne fois pour toute. » répondit Emma en cherchant le Prince du regard.

« Et mon père ? »

« Il est parti il y a un moment déjà, il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Il a répondu au téléphone et a disparu en courant à travers les bois. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore… » souffla Emma en détaillant le sceptre. « Bon… Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre Gold et surveiller Cora. Le reste attendra. »

Jusqu'ici silencieuse, Regina mit un moment à compléter les pièces du puzzle mais à un moment donné quelques choses lui fit comprendre la situation. Les raisons pour lesquelles le prince Charmant pourrait paniquer étaient réduites ; sa fille, son petit-fils et sa femme. Les deux premiers étant avec eux au moment de sa fuite, il ne restait plus que Blanche.

C'est là que Regina comprit le cadeau que sa mère avait voulu lui faire. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fut prête à répondre à sa blonde quand elle fut projetée violemment sur le sol.

« Regina ! » Emma se précipita vers elle en cherchant du regard ce qui avait bien pu s'attaquer à elle et ne fut que moyennement surprise de trouver Cora sur ses deux jambes à l'entrée du caveau.

« Vous pensiez vraiment me retenir longtemps ? Rumple a fait l'erreur de m'apprendre tous ses petits tours. Je ne pensais pas qu'il deviendrait aussi imprudent, peut-être qu'il vieillit après tout. »

La Sauveuse aida la Reine à se relever puis s'avança vers la sorcière.

« Tu veux te mesurer à moi jeune fille ? » demanda cette dernière d'un air amusé.

Regina s'aperçut alors qu'Emma était bien plus effrayée qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. Il fallait que la rage prenne le dessus si elle voulait affronter Cora. Elle s'avança donc à son tour.

« Mesure-toi à moi plutôt. »

« Ma fille… Tu m'as extrêmement déçu… Finalement tu ne mérites pas qu'on se batte pour toi. Je vais détruire cette ville et ses habitants. Cela dit je prendrais mon temps avec le petit Henry, en ton honneur. »

Quelque chose se brisa alors dans le regard d'Emma, remplacé par autre chose de plus noir. Elle serra les dents, furieuse qu'une telle femme puisse s'en prendre à sa famille. Elle laissa tomber le sceptre sur le sol et se lança alors corps et âme dans la bataille qui suivit. Cora n'eut aucun mal à repousser ses assauts mais fut tout de même étonnée par la puissance de la blonde qui revenait sans cesse à l'attaque. Regina avait essayé de prêter main-forte mais Emma n'avait fait que la repousser. C'était son combat.

À bout de forces, Emma tomba à genoux. Cora ne semblait ni blessée ni même décoiffée. Trouvant la force, la Sauveuse s'aida du sceptre pour se relever.

« D'une manière ou d'une autre je vous tuerai sorcière. »

« Est-ce vraiment une façon de parler à sa belle-mère ? »

Cora et son sourire moqueur commençaient sérieusement à mettre la blonde hors d'elle.

« Allez-vous en de votre plains grès où je vous allez le regretter. » fit-elle en se redressant complètement. « Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à vous en prendre à ma famille. Votre fille est heureuse, elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie qui serait prêt à se sacrifier pour elle, un enfant adorable sans qui elle ne pourrait avancer et elle a même fait la paix avec son ancienne ennemie, ma propre mère. Vous avez pourtant tout fait pour que Blanche-Neige soit le bouc émissaire de Regina, qu'elle soit le moteur de sa haine et de sa volonté d'être Reine. Vous avez lamentablement échoué, maintenant partez. » Emma pointa alors le sceptre vers Cora comme pour la menacer et fut surprise de l'électricité qui parcourut son corps. Cora sembla le remarquer aussi puisqu'involontairement, elle fit un pas en arrière.

« Emma ! » appela une voix très familière. « Emma, ne fait pas ça ! » continua cette même voix. L'intéressée se retourna pour découvrir sa mère postée à quelques mètres d'elle.

« M'man ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Il faut renvoyer Cora dans notre royaume. Tu ne peux pas la tuer. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle n'essayera pas de revenir ? »

Blanche connaissait la réponse, bien sûr qu'elle essayerait encore et encore de récupérer sa fille et de nuire au reste du monde mais elle n'en valait pas la peine.

« Finissons-en maintenant. »

Emma se tourna de nouveau vers Cora, celle-ci n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle.

« Emma, nous pouvons encore nous entendre. » dit-elle en adressant à la blonde le même sourire faussement tendre qu'elle lançait habituellement à sa fille. Emma chercha à comprendre le changement soudain dans le comportement de la sorcière. Elle comprit alors en posant son regard sur le sceptre. Visiblement, il réagissait sous ses doigts et la Sauveuse sentit son pouvoir se décupler quand elle agrippa le bâton des deux mains.


	9. Chapitre 9

« Ce n'est pas possible, tu n'es pas assez puissante pour ça. » s'inquiéta Cora en reculant encore. Elle ne put aller bien loin puisqu'elle heurta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Et pourtant… » lui répondit Rumple.

« Vous avez trouvé l'emplacement ? » demanda Regina elle aussi particulièrement impressionnée par les pouvoirs d'Emma.

« Je ne l'ai pas vraiment cherché, désolé » grimaça le Ténébreux. « Je ne voulais pas manquer le spectacle. » Cora se retourna, le regard plein de questions. « Vous pensiez vraiment que si j'avais voulu vous emprisonner vous auriez pu déjouer mon sort ? » sourit-il avant de se placer au milieu des deux combattantes.

« Alors pourquoi ? De quel côté êtes-vous ? » s'inquiéta Emma en brandissant de nouveau le sceptre.

« Du côté du plus fort bien sûr » répondit Rumple en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. « Il fallait simplement que je sois certains que vous puissiez faire fonctionner le sceptre. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus besoin d'elle. » finit-il en sortant le haricot magique de la poche intérieur de sa veste.

Cora n'en revenait pas, était-elle elle aussi à ce point naïve ? Elle chercha dans sa propre poche le haricot que lui avait donné le Ténébreux et en sortit la réplique exacte.

« Désolé pour ça aussi. » reprit Gold « Ce n'est qu'une pale copie. » l'homme sourit en lançant le haricot sous les pieds de Cora qui chancela sous le tremblement de terre.

« Tu me le payeras, Rumple ! » menaça la sorcière avant d'être happée par le portail, les membres du groupe s'agrippèrent les uns aux autres, aux arbres, aux racines pour ne pas être emportés à leur tour. Le Ténébreux lança ensuite le miroir au travers du siphon et alors que le portail se refermait, il marcha tranquillement pour rejoindre les autres.

Emma prit Regina dans ses bras et la serra un moment, heureuse que cette aventure soit enfin terminée. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que le son d'une femme se raclant la gorge ne les ramène à la réalité. Blanche semblait particulièrement gênée alors que Ruby, tout excitée, tenait difficilement en place. Elle se figea pourtant un moment, une odeur attira son attention.

« Quelqu'un vient. » dit-elle en se retournant.

Toujours un peu sur les nerfs, Emma brandissait de nouveau le sceptre.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Belle ! » rassura la louve.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la bibliothécaire arriva en courant étonnée de les voir tous réunis et souriants. Elle comprit alors que la bataille était terminée.

« On a trouvé comment accomplir le sort. » fit-elle en s'approchant de Rumple.

« Belle… »

« Je sais, je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça et pourquoi tu m'as caché tes intentions. »

« Je l'ai fait pour mon fils. »

Emma prit pitié du pauvre homme et tenta d'invoquer Neal. Elle se concentra un court instant et reçut le même petit choc électrique que tout à l'heure. La volute brune de nouveau libérée se changea en Baelfire. Celui-ci fut particulièrement surpris de ne pas avoir été appelé par la sorcière.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Partie… » répondit simplement Rumple en se rapprochant de son fils.

Ils avaient décidé de procéder au rituel au plus vite. Tous devaient être silencieux et ne pas interférer un seul instant. Il suffisait d'une pensée ou d'un mot de travers pour que le sort devienne instable et tue instantanément la prêtresse désignée.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir prendre le risque ? » demanda Emma à Regina.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui me faisais un beau discours sur la nécessité de ressusciter le père d'Henry ? »

« Oui… Mais sachant ce que tu risques… Je ne suis plus sûre de rien… »

Regina repoussa une mèche blonde de la Sauveuse derrière son oreille en se voulant rassurante :

« Tout le temps que tu restes à côté de moi, je ne risque rien. »

Emma hocha la tête, toujours hésitante et anxieuse. Belle décida alors de prendre la parole :

« Il nous faut Henry… »

« Pourquoi Henry ? » s'enquit la brune déjà sur la défensive.

« On ne peut pas lancer le sort sans lui. Les liens du passé et du futur sont en fait des personnes très liés au mort. En ce qui concerne Baelfire ce sont respectivement son père et son fils. »

Moyennement emballée par l'idée, Regina fit réapparaitre, Henry toujours endormi, sur un tas de feuilles. Elle entreprit de le réveiller et de lui expliquer la situation avant de commencer.

Emma se dirigea vers Belle et Rumple pour connaitre les vrais dangers du sort alors que Ruby, restée dans son coin, regardait Blanche du coin de l'oeil. Elle discutait avec Neal et leur échange était pour le moins agité. Ils se forçaient à parler à voix basse pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais les pouvoirs du loup aidant, Ruby entendait chaque mot avec clarté. Elle baissa les yeux, soudainement choquée et triste… Ce n'était pourtant pas à elle d'intervenir. Elle laissa aller son regard sur Emma puis sur Henry avant de rejoindre les deux conspirateurs.

« Si vous ne le faite pas, je le ferais. » lança Neal à la femme en face de lui.

« Ma fille n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Pas maintenant ! »

Vous allez la laisser faire ? Quand elle va apprendre qu'elle avait un choix à faire… »

« Emma n'est pas comme ça… Elle comprendra. »

« Je ne te pensais pas si égoïste, Blanche. » intervint Ruby. La princesse fronça les sourcils, prétextant ne pas comprendre les accusations de la louve. « Arrête, tu sais que j'entends tout à plusieurs mètres. »

« Merde… » souffla Blanche qui avait visiblement oublié les pouvoirs de son amie. « Ne dis rien à Emma, je t'en supplie. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais elle a le droit de savoir. »

Blanche se tourna vers sa fille qui ne prêtait aucune attention à eux.

« Tu imagines la décision qu'elle devra prendre ? »

« Oui, mais c'est à elle d'en décider, pas à toi. »

La louve vit alors Blanche s'éloigner d'un pas hésitant.

« Emma ? » appela-t-elle sa fille. Sa voix fut cependant couverte par celle d'une autre personne s'approchant à grandes foulées. Emma, interpelée de deux endroits différents laissa son regard passer de sa mère à son père qui venait de les rejoindre. Ce dernier, les yeux pleins de larmes fixa sa femme.

« Blanche…? »

L'instant d'après marqua le temps des révélations. Emma ne put que regarder le Prince échouer dans sa tentative d'éteindre sa Princesse. Celle-ci l'avait pourtant supplié de ne pas approcher mais le bonheur de la voir debout devant lui avait été plus fort. Il tenta de la serrer contre lui mais ne trouva aucune résistance…

Il lui tournait à présent le dos. Il était passé de l'autre côté de son corps et son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir enregistrer l'information. Blanche ne se retourna pas non plus, elle resta dans cette position, encore prête à être enlacée par son mari. Elle pleurait autant d'avoir ressenti la tristesse de l'homme qu'elle aimait que par celle qui émanait à présent de sa fille. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Emma mit un certain temps à comprendre l'ampleur de la situation, elle approcha de sa mère, essaya de l'agripper mais le résultat fut le même.


	10. Chapitre 10

« Tu es… ? »

« Morte, oui. » répondit Blanche sans réouvrir les yeux.

« Je le savais pourtant, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher… » intervint David en se retournant enfin. « J'ai cru que ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, que ce n'était pas toi sur le lit d'hôpital que je venais de quitter. »

Emma fixa le sceptre un moment :

« Tu es apparus parce que je t'ai invoqué en pensant à toi et en brandissant ce bâton ? »

Blanche ne fit qu'acquiescer et vit dans les yeux de sa fille la question de savoir pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas dit aussitôt mais la réponse était évidente. La bataille contre Cora était bien plus importante.

« Comment ? » demanda Emma dont la voix tremblait trop pour articuler de longues phrases.

« Je ne sais pas… Je suis tombée malade il y a plusieurs jours, ça a été très rapide… »

« Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? » accusa la blonde en regardant autant son père que sa mère.

« Nous ne savions pas ce qu'elle avait… Le Dr Wales est venu me voir au commissariat pour parler tranquillement de son état et il était autant perdu que nous. Il pense que la cause est magique. » répondit David en fuyant le regard de sa fille.

Regina s'avança à son tour, n'ayant rien manqué de la scène.

« C'est à cause de ma mère » avoua-t-elle à demi-mot. Ayant l'attention de tous, elle fixa son ancienne belle-fille. « Avant qu'on la piège, elle m'a dit avoir un cadeau pour moi. Que j'en rêvais depuis des années et qu'elle s'était occupée de tout… Je n'ai pas compris sur l'instant mais maintenant… Je sais qu'elle vous a empoisonné pour que je puisse disposer de vous quand bon me semble avec l'aide de cet artéfact. » Regina pointa le bâton qu'Emma tenait fermement. Elle plongea ensuite dans le regard de sa blonde qui, elle en était sûre, aurait tout fait pour ramener Cora et la massacrer si elle en avait eu le pouvoir.

« Alors c'est fini. » soupira Emma, sa souffrance la paralysant, elle peinait à respirer.

« Non, il y a encore une solution. » répondit Neal en approchant. « Ta mère est bien plus utile ici que moi. »

« Pas question. » intervint Rumple « Je ne peux pas te perdre encore »

Neal sourit à son père, il était finalement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé mais il savait aussi que sa place n'était pas ici.

« Je suis mort il y a longtemps, un accident bête… C'était de ma faute. Mais Blanche… Ce n'était pas son heure. J'ai simplement hâte d'être libéré de cette pierre. » Il fixa son père un instant « Et puis, tu me dois bien ça, papa. » Ce dernier baissa la tête, honteux des choix qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé, et fit quelques pas en arrière.

« Mais je viens juste de te rencontrer… » protesta le petit Henry qui s'était caché derrière sa mère adoptive, les sorts de sommeil ne lui réussissaient pas. Groggy, il avança vers Neal qui s'agenouilla.

« Tu as plus besoin de ta grand-mère que de moi. Elle a toujours été là pour toi, il faut que ça continue, jeune homme. »

Emma se concentra sur le sceptre qui s'illumina de nouveau. Son ex comprit le but de la manoeuvre et prit pour la première fois son fils dans les bras.

Pendant ce temps, Blanche s'approcha du Ténébreux dont l'expression était à peine lisible.

« Je suis désolée Rumple. Je voulais attendre la résurrection de votre fils avant de parler de mon…état… »

« Ne vous en faites pas ma chère. Je ne vous en veux pas. »

Blanche fut surprise de la résignation soudaine de l'homme qui avait voué sa vie à retrouver son fils. Il comprit son étonnement et poursuivit :

« Mon fils s'est sacrifié pour moi il y a des siècles, il se sacrifie encore aujourd'hui. C'est un véritable héros » expliqua-t-il en posant un regard satisfait sur son Baelfire. « Sa mère serait fière de lui. » Il lança un dernier regard à Blanche avant de s'avancer au milieu des autres.

« Allons-y maintenant. Il est temps d'en finir… » Rumple prit son fils dans ses bras une dernière fois avant qu'Emma ne relâche ses efforts. Le contact rompu, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent.

« Mais comment va-t-on faire ? J'imagine que je suis l'avenir de ma mère en étant sa fille mais son passé ? »

« Ça pourrait être moi, non ? » demanda Charmant en s'avançant.

« Désolée mon bon Prince » le stoppa Rumple « Vous êtes, ce qu'on pourrait appeler… Son présent… »

« C'est moi » lança la Reine comme si elle connaissait d'avance la réponse. Le Ténébreux lui sourit en lui faisant signe de prendre place à la gauche de Blanche.

« Effectivement, étant donné que la mère de la Princesse est morte depuis un moment vous êtes ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. » expliqua-t-il en répétant le geste vers Emma pour qu'elle se place à la droite de sa mère.

« Mais si Regina est son passé, qui va lancer le sort ? »

« Moi-même Mlle Swan. Et en tant que Ténébreux, je ne peux pas perdre la vie si je rate le rituel, donc pas de risque. »

Rumple sourit une dernière fois à son fils qui le regardait avec fierté. Il ne pensait pas que son père puisse le laisser partir au profit d'une autre vie.

« Ça risque d'être un peu douloureux mesdames… Votre majesté, prenez le sceptre par sa base pour que sa pointe termine dans entre les mains de votre Sauveuse. Quant à vous Blanche, agrippez-le en son centre et ne lâchez sous aucun prétexte. Vous risqueriez de vous retrouver dans une dimension bien différente de celle-ci. » expliqua Gold avant de fermer les yeux. Sa concentration était exemplaire, il leva une main qu'il laissa glisser comme s'il passait ses doigts le long du sceptre, de Regina à Emma et alors qu'une brume rouge émanait de ses paumes, le temps sembla ralentir. Les trois femmes furent assaillies de chocs électriques et eurent du mal à maintenir leurs mains autour du bâton. Un sifflement tinta à leurs oreilles, comme un serpent prêt à mordre alors que celui enroulé autour de l'artefact prenait vie. Entre peur et douleur, les trois s'accrochèrent malgré la menace grandissante du reptile. Au moment où il allait attaquer, la pierre lumineuse implosa, le temps reprit son court et Neal disparut en souriant à son fils.

Les trois femmes tombèrent à genoux, épuisées par la force qu'il leur fallut pour résister. Emma enlaça alors sa mère alors que Charmant se jetait à terre pour en faire de même… Suivit d'Henry puis de Ruby… Bientôt la Princesse se battait pour reprendre son souffle.

« Doucement ! On ne peut pas recommencer alors ne m'étouffez pas » dit-elle en riant.

Lui aussi particulièrement fatigué par le sort, Rumple retint un sanglot en fixant l'endroit où son fils se tenait encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Repose en paix, mon fils. » murmura-t-il avant de disparaitre dans une fumée rouge.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fin. Et oui c'est bien la fin d'Origines, j'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu... J'entends déjà certaines dire : "mais c'est quoi cette fin ? c'est bien trop court !" héhé, je vous aurais torturé jusqu'au bout lol Épilogue ou pas ? On verra d'ici quelques jours... En tout cas si vous avez des idées ou simplement envie de lire telle ou telle histoire (Swanqueen de préférence bien sûr...) n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit message ;)


End file.
